


New Life, New World, New Me

by Justher_e



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Betrayal, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Corruption, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Otome - Freeform, POV Female Character, Reincarnation, Reverse Harem, Slow Burn, Time Loop, True Love, villainess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 29,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justher_e/pseuds/Justher_e
Summary: Lily Smith was an average girl with an average life. That is, until she got sick, really sick. After spending 6 months withering away in a hospital, passing the time playing otome games, she died at 16.But she was given a second chance. A chance to live again, in a new world with a new life. Lily jumped at the chance. But there were drawbacks. She was reincarnated as Maria Bonaparte, the villainous in an otome game. Maria dies in every root, so Lily will have to be careful how she acts in her new life. But she will still try to live life to the fullest.I am a beginning writer, so please share an constructive criticism you have with me. Thank you!This is being cross posted on Wattpad, under the same name. Please go check it out.
Comments: 83
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on Wattpad, so please go check it out there. It is under the same name.
> 
> Please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Thank you.

It was just another dreadful day. Hearing the same beeps from the same machines, eating the same bland food, and taking the same painful test. I was tired of it all, but I couldn't do anything about it.

Six months ago, I got sick. At first I didn't think it was a big deal, but then I collapsed in school. After that came the tests and hospitals. And it was still the same six months later. The only thing that changed was that I learned how to pass the time better.

At first, I would spend my days staring at walls, trying not to think about my situation. I would play dumb puzzle games on my phone, but I would quickly get bored. Then I saw an add for an otome game while playing. I had never played one before, so I gave it a shot.

And then I got sucked into otome games. I loved how they made me feel special. And how it made me forget about real life. I would pretend that boys in the games actually feel in love with me. This would be the closest to a boyfriend I would probably ever get. 

After the last test, I pulled out my phone and started to play my latest game, Kiss Me Please. It wasn't the best game I've ever played, but it was good enough to make me stick with it. I loved all the male leads. From the innocent prince Jack Cuaffer, the cold and silent Blake, the tsundere Author Miller, and the sadistic Mason.

After unlocking all the secret roots and endings, I fell asleep. But I never woke up again. At least not in this world.


	2. A deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily made a deal for a new life.

When I woke up, it was in a strange place I didn't recognize. It was white like the hospital, but there was no walls, floors, ceilings, or anything at all. I didn't know what to do. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep.

Suddenly, there was a pop sound. In front of me was a small man wearing a suit. He was at least half my size. He looked up at me and said

"Ah hello! You must be Lily Smith! I see you have died. Wonderful! Now let's have a seat to talk about your new life." He snapped his fingers and two chairs appeared out of no where.

I sat down in a chair, confused about what was happening. But I decide to listen to the strange man. He sat in the edge of his seat and said

"So, you died. That happens to everyone, but you died a little bit early. You weren't meant to get sick, that was a mistake on my part. So to compensate for that, I will give you a new life".

I sat there stunned. It was a lot to take in. First off, I was died. Then I was currently talking to a god, and now I am getting a new life? How does this even work?

"You must be confused. Most people are when I explain this stuff to them." the small man said.

I continued to stare at him.

He sighed and then finally said "Look. I am giving you a new life, but it will be on a different world. This world has magic. I can let you have any magic you want, but at a cost."

"I can get magic?" I asked, my voice filled with hope.

"Yes, but like I said, at a cost. You see, the world I'm sending you to is not my own, so the god over seeing it can do whatever he wants with you. I'm good friends with him, so he'll let you have any powers you want, but he will pick the life you reincarnate into. So if you want magic, he could send you to a bad life." said the god

I thought over this. I could have any powers I wanted, but at the risk of being born into a bad life. After thinking about it some more, I had my answer.

"I would like healing magic please." I said to the god.

"Good choice! Now are you ready to be reborn?" he said.

I nodded my head, feeling excited.

"Okay! I already talked to my friend with telepathy, and he already set up a new life for you!"

"Really!" I said.

"Yep. Into the life of Maria Bonaparte. Have fun!" he said with a smile.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" I thought before everything faded to black.


	3. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's first day as Maria.

When I came to, it was again in a strange place. I tried looking around, but my body was having a hard time listening to me. Suddenly, I was being lifted up. Looking down at me was a beautiful woman with pale skin, long black hair, and silver eyes. She looked disgusted by me, and quickly handed me to someone else.

I was now in the arms of an old man. He had pale skin, white hair, and red eyes. He looked down at me. He scoffed and handed me back to the first woman. Then the lady started to speak.

"She has your hideous eyes." she said to man.

"So it seems, but what should we name it?" he replied.

"Why must I name it?" the lady screeched.

"You are the mother, I believe that it's your duty." he said before turning away.

The lady, my mother, looked down at me again. "Ugh fine. I will do it."

She said nothing for a while. "Hmm . . . Maria. You are now Maria Lauren Bonaparte."

When I heard my new name, I screamed and kicked around.

"Ew, get it away from me." My new mother screamed.

She dropped me into a maids arm, and the maid quickly hurried away. I was still screaming.

Maria Bonaparte was the villainous in the otome game Kiss Me Please. There she was a part of the Bonaparte family, the most evil in the kingdom. Her mother was a liar and thief, and her father was a corrupt noble man who hated the peasants. They both ignored their daughter, making Maria a terrible person like them. She would mistreat the heroine, and would eventually pay the price for it with her life.


	4. My first Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to 5 years later, and Maria makes a friend.

Five years later

I had gotten used to my new life. My new parents didn't pay any attention to me, so I left to do whatever I wanted, as long as it was on my side of the manor. I had decide the best way to survive was to be the kindest person I can be. Maria died in the all the roots because she hurt the capture targets and heroine. So if "Maria" was a good person, then hopefully "she" wouldn't die.

So far, that part of the plan has worked. I always say please and thank you to the manor servants, and even helped them a little bit with their chores. I was also kind to my tutor. In the game, Maria wasn't very smart, so she would physically hurt her tutors, lying about things they've done, and ruined their reputations.

Now, given the fact that I am actually 21 has now made my new 5 year old self a prodigy. I wasn't the best in school, but I was certainly more advanced then normal children my age. So my current tutor, Mr.March liked me, and I liked him back. He was the only one I could have real conversations with.

The second part of my plan is to avoid the capture targets and heroine as much as possible. Or as best as I could. I would have to meet Mason and Blake when they moved into the manor. Blake was a son of a rival noble family, so when it their manor "mysteriously" burned down, he had nowhere to go. He only lived because he was able to ran into the pond in their garden, but it left he with scar's, both inside and out. He became cold and distant to people afterwords.

He would move in with us, just to carry on our noble name. In the game, Maria treated him horribly, and so did her parents. This made him go deeper into sadness, but the heroine helped him out of it when he went to The Academy of Fine Magic.

Mason would also join in the same year as Blake, he was a replacement for Maria's last tutor. She would mistreat him, just like the last 20, and he would grow to despise her. He would go with her and Blake to the academy, and meet the heroine.

"But enough about them. I have something important to do." I thought as went into the library. It was as dark and gloomy as the rest of the house, and it didn't help that it was night, but it was where I spent most of my time in the house. I wasn't much of an outdoors person in my past life, but I definitely was now. The gardens were much more colorful and nice than the inside.

"Now where is again?" I walked between the rows of bookshelves. I was looking for a specific book. Mr. March had told me that the house was century's old, and that there were rumors of secret passages in it. And I was looking for a specific one.

Earlier today, I searched the library, and had pulled a book which reviled a hidden hallway. Now that no one would notice that I was missing, I am trying to find it again. After searching for what felt like hours with only the light of my candle, I found it. I pulled the book, and the book shelve slide out, leaving a hole in the wall that lead into the hallway.

I gulped, and went into the secret passage. When I walked in the book shelve slide back in place. I held back a scream, but kept going. And going . . . and going. I walked for what felt like a long time. Then I saw a ladder.

"This better lead me to something good. My feet are hurting, and I am exhausted." I thought as I carefully climbed the ladder. At the top was a hatch door. I pushed against it, but it wouldn't budge. I kept trying though, and it eventually gave away.

Climbing out, I realized I was in a small basement. There was a shelve of jars, hanging fruit slices, and crates in the small space. I was starving after my walk, so I grabbed the fruit and started eating it. Then I heard a noise coming from above panicking, and tried to find a place to hide, but it was too late, as someone was coming down another ladder.

It was a boy about my age. It was hard to see in the dark, but he had tanned skin, dirty blond hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing dirty ragged clothing. He looked at me before whispering "What are you doing? Those are our food!"

"I'm sorry, but I was hungry from traveling to get here." I said back, hanging the fruit slices back up.

"How did you get here?" he asked

"I came through that hatch door." I said pointing to it.

His eyes widened and said "You came though the door? Wait so are you a . . . Bonaparte?" I nodded my head.

He gasped and bowed down saying please don't hurt me. "Why would I do that?" I asked him.

"Because I was mean to you about eating our food. You can have it all now, just please don't hurt me." he said in a scared voice.

"I won't do that. You have the right to be mad at me. I can repay you with some money later if you want." I said to him.

"Really, you'll do that? This isn't some sort of . . . scam is it?" he asked back, getting up from the ground.

"What! Of course not. Why would I do that?" I said surprised.

"Because that's what you do. Bonaparte's aren't know for being kind and repaying people back, unless it's a scheme for revenge." he said looking away from me.

"Well, I am different, trust me. I will come back tomorrow and pay you back. I promise." I said holding out my hand and saying "Now let's shake on it." with a smile.

"Are you sure you want to touch my hands? They are dirty." the boy said with a small blush on his cheeks, which I also saw had freckles on them.

"Of course!" I said grabbing his hand, and shacking it up and down.

He blushed harder and pulled his hand away. He then said "Ok. I believe you. But you should leave now, my family will suspect what is taking me so long."

"Oh you're right. I need to get back to the manor. Thanks for reminding me!" I waved and walked back to the hatch door, before turning around and asking "What's your name?"

He looked surprised again, but then said "Theodore."

"That's a cute name! My names Maria. Bye! See you later!" I say as I crawled back into the passage way.

It was a long walk back home, but I felt much happier. I had discovered an escape route encase I needed one, and I met a new person. I want to know more about him, so hopefully he'll let me keep visiting him in the future.


	5. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Maria's fifth birthday.

"Happy birthday Maria!" Was the first thing I heard when I woke up. All around me were my servants. They had handmade gifts in their hands.

"What's this?" I ask as I got out of bed. 

"Why, we're here to celebrate your birthday!" My nanny Mary said. "Oh right, it's my new birthday, April 16." I thought.

"Here you go sweetie!" Mary said, handing me her gift. I opened it, and inside was a small woven red bracelet. "Thank you so much! I love it!" I said as I put it on my wrist.

I was given more gifts from my servants. I got a handwoven scarf, a clay teapot, and a small feather pen. I thanked them all, and then was hurried to the dining hall. I was given a huge plate of pancakes for breakfast.

The rest of the day I painted. I had picked it up when I was 2. It was of the only things I could do in this world that I did in my past one. Though back then I painted with watercolor, now I only had oil paint.

I had gotten used to my new life. I had good food, a nice house, and even friends! But I still yearned for my old life. Mostly because of the music. Here, the only type of music I heard was classical music. I got tired of it quickly.

The sun was setting, but I still haven't seen my parents. I knew they ignored Maria in the game, but still, who misses their own child's birthday? No wonder Maria became evil. I yawned and went to change into my nightgown. Mary brushed my hair and took me into bed.

After an hour of waiting, I snuck into the library. I started to go there every night to visit Theodore. He and I would talk for hours, asking each other questions about our lives. He would tell me about his family's farm, and I would tell him about life in the manor.

"Hey! How was your day? Mine was good!" I said as I pulled myself into the basement. Theodore was hiding something behind his back. "What is that?" I asked.

"This is for you, Um, as birthday gift!" Theodore said nervously. He brought out a bouquet of purple flowers. "Purple is your favorite color, right?"

I grabbed the bouquet and smelled it. It smelled sweet. "Thank you so much!" I yelled, giving Theodore a hug. He didn't hug me at first, but he eventually did.

"Now I need to get you something for your birthday! When is it?" I asked pulling away. We continued to talk until Theodore started to yawn. I waved goodbye, and made the journey home.

When I got back to my bedroom, I found a music box on my bed. It was a dark purple with gold highlights. There was a key with a note attached to it. "Hello Lily. I am the God of this world. I am pleased with your work. If you keep doing good, I will reward you again."

If I hadn't met a god and got reincarnated, I wouldn't believe this. But since I did, I put the key into the music box. I turned it and inside was a small ballerina girl. She looked like my old self. Behind her on the lid, was "Turn the key, and say the music you want, and it will play".

I tested to see if it would work, so I played the first thing that came to mine. It was the old lullaby my dad used to sing to me. I smiled and started to cry tears of joy. I can't wait to show Theodore!


	6. Harvest Fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria goes to Harvest Fest for the first time.

A few months later

An hour has passed since I was tucked into bed, and now was the time to leave. I slid out of my nightgown and into a faded dress. I also grabbed a bonnet and tied it on. I grabbed my basket and creeped out my room and into the library.

You might be wondering why I was doing all of this. Tonight was a special night. It was Harvest Fest. It the first day after the harvest, and the entire village celebrated. It was also Theodore's birthday.

We made a plan for me to join Harvest Fest. I was all dressed up, and Theodore was waiting for me. I'm so excited for the festival. I loved them in my past life, but wasn't able to go because of my illness. But now I can finally go to one again.

I arrived at the ladder to Theodore's house and banged on the hatch. It opened up and Theodore popped out.

"You came! Also, where did you get the clothes?" He said as he pulled me up.

"I borrowed it from one of my maids. How do I look?" I said spinning around in a circle.

"You look cute! You still need some shoes though." Theodore said with a blush, pulling out a pair of scuffed boots.

"Really? Thank you!" I said while blushing.

"Of course, you need a good pair of shoes for all the dancing." Theodore said

That wasn't what I was saying thanks to, but I just smiled and put my shoes on.

"Before we go, take this. It's your birthday present." I said handing him my basket.

Theodore gasped and said "Are these cakes? Thank you!"

"It was nothing. What type of friend would I be if I didn't get you a present." I said sheepishly.

Theodore shook his head and said "No really. You got me sweets. I love them. So I need to thank you." He said putting down the basket.

"You don't have to do th-" I managed to get out before Theodore kissed me. This was my first kiss in both lives. And it was with a six year old. I quickly pulled away. Theodore looked confused.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Well . . . uh we're too young to kiss. And you can't just do out of no where okay!" I said back, not making eye contact.

"Oh okay Maria. I'll wait until were old enough then. Let's go to party now." Theodore said grabbing my hand and basket of cakes.

He lead me the ladder to his house. It was small and and very crowded. He lead me to a cart were the rest of his family was. He told his parents about me soon after I started visiting every night. They were so kind, and his little sister Alice was sooo cute. I talked with them as we made our way to the village.

As we got closer I could hear music. We stepped into a small village center. A big fire was burning in the center and people were dancing around it. I saw a band playing next to a table of food. I saw colorful flags hanging everywhere. It was beautiful.

I danced with Theodore for hours and sang along with the songs. I ate so much delicious food that I felt sick. While resting, I talked with other people in Theodore's village. I met the village elder and healer. They were both kind and smart.

As dawn started, everyone left for home. This was the first time I ever saw a sunrise. It was beautiful. I tried my best to stay awake on the ride back home. But I feel asleep leaning on Theodore. Eventually we got to the farm, and I started my long journey back home.

When I got my room and changed into my nightgown. I then crashed on my bed and fell asleep. I dreamt about partying, and warmth, and happiness, and most of all, Theodore's amazing smile.


	7. Older Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria meets her new brother, and possible future murderer.

Five years later

Five years have passed and I was doing wonderful. I had managed to live a pretty good life. Theodore and I had grown closer, and he became my first best friend. I had continued my studies with Mr. March, and I was doing excellent in his lessons.

In the real game, Mr. March already quit as my tutor, and I would have been on my 12th one by now. So it means that I can actually change my fate, and hopefully live longer than 15.

I was in one of his lessons right now, and I was day dreaming while he was droning on about math. Then one of my father's personal servants came into the room. He told me " Your parents wishes to see you. Follow me."

I gasped. My parents never wanted to see me. They could not stand each other, and stayed away from each other as much as possible. I never saw them, unless when we pass each other in the halls. It was like I didn't exist to them. I was scared of what this could mean, but I followed the servant anyway.

We walked into my father's study, and standing between my parents was a boy. He looked to be 11 years old, and had pale skin, blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. He had a blank look on his face. On the side of his face was a burn scar. It was large and red, but he still looked attractive. Wait, he only a boy. Ugh stop thinking like this.

"Ahem, Maria." Father said.

"Oh um, yes father."

"This is Blake Frost. He was a son of the Frost family, but their manor has burned down. So we have adopted him to inherit his land. He is your big brother, understand." He said with a glare.

I nodded my head slowly. I may have looked calm on the outside, but on the inside I was panicking. I should have expected it, but still, I don't know what to do. Blake was always cold and silent in the game, and he hated his new family. The old Maria might have been mean to him, but I wouldn't. I just need to make him happy and not cause any problems. And hopefully, I'll live.


	8. First Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria experiences a life changing, and ending, event.

Blake didn't say a word as he followed me down the halls. He was making me nervous, but I still tried to talk to him.

"So, your room is next to mind. I haven't seen it, but I'm sure it's really nice. We will have the same tutor, Mr. March. He can be strict, but he can fun too. I think you'll like him."

Blake still didn't speak, just continued to stare at me. I hope he is okay. He could just be depressed about his family dying. In the game, he only got over his past when he met the heroin. So I guess I'll have to wait five years for him to speak.

But I still tried to get him to say something, anything. I gave him a tour around the manor. He was still silent. Luckily, I saved the best for last. The garden.

The garden was one the few places I enjoyed in the manor. Unlike the interior, the garden was bright and colorful. It had hundreds of different types of flowers.

"Follow me." I lead him deep into the garden. I took him to the pond. In the center was an old statue.

"The statue is of our founder. He was able to find off enemies with the king, and was given this land. And then he founded the most powerful noble house in the country." I stated to him.

Blake looked at me, but now I could see pure hatred in eyes, not just emptiness. He was shaking, and he was holding his hand out.

The next thing I saw, was water. It surrounded me. It stung my eyes and filled my lungs. I thrashed around, but I could feel myself sinking. I tried saying help, but I couldn't tell if I got it out as everything went black.


	9. Safe for now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria deals with what happened yesterday.

I woke up gasping for air. I looked around, and found that I was in my room. "How did I get here? I was in the pond." I thought as I got out of bed. I got dressed and went off to find a maid for some breakfast. Could somebody brought me from the pond?

As I was wondering the halls, one of the maids took me see my parents. Maybe they want to check up on me? But they never cared about me before.

When I walked into their office, I got hit with deja vu. It was an exact replica of yesterday morning. Blake was standing between my parents with his blank stare. My father was talking about him being my new older brother.

"He is your big brother, understand?" Father said.

I nod my head yes, but inside I was confused. Did I die and start the day over? Will I keep waking up on this same day? Is it like Ground Hogs Day? Or is it like Happy Death Day, where I only repeat days that I died in?

I was thinking about all this when my parents pushed Blake and I out of the room. I didn't want to be alone with him again. I think he was the one who drowned me. But I couldn't just ignore him.

So I gave him a tour around the manor, just like last time. But when I went into the gardens. I didn't mention the pond. Instead, I stared rambling about all the different flower types.

"Over there are the roses, and next to them are the tulips. And after that are the dai-"

"What's that?" Blake asked as he pointed to something.

I gaped at him. This was the first time I heard him speak. Maybe we could be friends after all. But then I saw what he was pointing at.

It was the statue. I started to panic. That was where I was killed. I need to get away. Right now. So I said the first thing to came to mind.

"Oh that's just a statue of our family's first chicken farmer. All the chickens got loose in the Coop Incident of 1289, and he was the one who wrangled them all back. So they built him a statue. Pretty stupid, huh?"

Blake looked at me like I was an idiot. Which, to be fair, I was. Really? A statue of a chicken farmer! Nobody would believe that! Maybe he's going to kill me because of how stupid I sounded!

But then the unexpected happened. Blake started to laugh. His laugh was so light and joyful, could it really be from the same boy? But it was, and soon I started to laugh too. We laughed for a good while.

After we were done laughing, Blake asked me. "What is that statue really about? Because he doesn't really look like a chicken farmer?"

My smile dropped, and I said in a quite voice, "It's a statue of our family founder. I thought you would get mad, so I lied. I'm sorry."

Neither of us said anything for a moment, but Blake finally said "You don't have to lie to me. I won't get upset at you."

"But you already did. To the point of murder!" I thought. But I smiled and said "Thank you. I haven't finished showing you all the flowers, follow me!"

We spent the rest of the day out in the garden. I did most of the talking, and Blake just listened. But that was fine, as long as he wasn't hurting me, he could do whatever he pleases.

Eventually, the sun began to set, we went inside for supper. After eating a delicious meal, and thanking the chief, which really surprised Blake, we went off to bed.

"Goodnight Blake, have sweet dreams" I told him before closing my bedroom door.

"Goodnight little sis, have sweet dreams too." He told me with a small smile, before closing his door.

I waited an hour to make sure he was asleep before going to Theodore, but while waiting, I thought about Blake. He called me little sister, which never happened in the real game. So I think I was making progress with him, but I still felt unsettled about yesterday.

When I made the journey to Theodore, I kept looking over my shoulder. I knew no one had followed me, but still. I opened the trapdoor, and ran and gave Theodore a hug.

"Whoa, nice to see you too Maria!" He said hugging me back. But he became concerned when he saw my tears.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" He asked me.

I looked into his pleading and trusting eyes. Yes something did happen. I died. Twice. The second time was yesterday, or maybe today. I was drowned by my own brother. And now I'm so scared.

But I couldn't tell him that. It never really happened. So I lied and said, "No. It's just that I got an older brother today, and I'm just a bit tired of showing him around the manor, that's all."

Theodore didn't look convinced, but he just said "Well, if something ever is wrong, feel free to tell me, okay?"

He sounded so genuine, that he made me feel safer, I told "Of course," and he smiled again.

"So tell me about this older brother of yours?"


	10. Before the Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria get's ready for her debut.

Two months later

Since that day, the repeating had only happened once. And it was on a day where I didn't even die. This is so confusing. But in the that time, I stopped being scared of Blake.

Blake and I had gotten close to each other. He still didn't speak much, and I haven't told him about Theodore, but we became friends. We painted, studied, ate, and took walks together. I've become to trust him, not with everything, but at least better than in the game.

He could also be really comforting when he wanted to be. Which is what I needed right now.

Tomorrow is my 10th birthday. Which is also my debut into society. Right now I was being lectured by my mother on what I should say, or more accurately, what I shouldn't say.

"Remember, never talk back, only give compliments when you are given one your self, and never, never, never upset the royal family. Do you understand you little brat?"

"Yes Mother, I understand."

"Good, now go practice with your dancing teacher. No daughter of mind will be an embarrassment."

With that, my mother left the ballroom. I turned back to Blake and asked "Well, she did say to practice my dancing. So can you dance with me?"

Blake blushed, his face going completely red. "Of course, I wouldn't want that demon to get mad at you," he said taking my hand.

Blake had grown to like me, but he still hated my parents. Not that I could blame him, because I hated them too. They both only talked to us when they needed to.

I heard the musicians start playing. Blake lead the way and tried to follow. I wasn't good at the waltz. I preferred to dance in big groups like during the Harvest Fest. But with Blake, I was decent.

After a few hours of practice, I really missed the math lessons from Mr. March.

"Whew! That was tiring, but I think I got the hang of it. What do you think Blake?" I said as plopped down on a chair. I was really tired, I hope I have enough stamina for my walk to Theodore's.

"I think you still need lots of work, but you have improved." Blake told as he walked out of the room.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm heading to bed. You should too, it's your big day tomorrow."

I smiled, and told him that I would. But then I quickly went to visit Theodore. He tried to help with my dancing, but it just resulted with us falling over each and laughing about it. I didn't stay for long because tomorrow was the big day.

When I returned to my room, I found a dress on my bed. It was a beautiful purple dress with gold accents, just like the music box. The note next to said

"Here's an early birthday present Lily. I figured you would want a new dress for the big day. From this world's god."

"P.S, I added the chemical formula for purple dye, as a bonus for your first reset."

I smiled, the dress was lovely. But I was still a little concerned about the resetting thing. I don't ever want to go through it again.


	11. Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria makes her debut.

Today was the day. The day I would be seen by the high class society. I would be judged for things out of my control and laughed behind my back. But that wasn't the worst part. I would be meeting two capture targets. Jack Chauffer and Arthur Miller.

Jack was the prince of the kingdom. He was also to be my fiancé. In the game, neither of us wanted that, we forced by our parents. So they led to a rocky start. Around each other him and Maria didn't talk. But when around others, he was a ball of light and innocence. So hopefully he won't be too bad this time around.

The one I really worried about was Arthur. He was a tsundere in the game. Since he was younger, he shouldn't be so bad. But I still wouldn't want to be near him. Because he gave Maria the worst end of them all. He sold her to a band of dirty perverted pirates, and you get the idea of what they did to her.

But I was already walking through the palace door, clinging to Blake for dear life. He would be my bodyguard for the night. Luckily he didn't mind. He hasn't minded staying by my side for a while now.

We walked our way towards the King and Queen. It felt like everyone was staring at me. It was probably because of the dress. Only royalty could afford to wear so much purple. When I first wore it in front of my parents, they looked at me in disbelief instead of disgust.

The Queen was wearing a purple dress like mine, though her's was more elaborate, with silver patterns all over it. The silver matched the detailing in her hair, which was was styled in shoulder lengthened dreads that complimented her dark skin. She looked at me with cold brown eyes, and I turned my eyes to the King.

The King was in all accounts the opposite of his wife. He had light blue hair and eyes, and his skin was almost as pale as mine.

When we finally reached the royal family, I walked alone towards them and bowed. As I got up, I could see delight in the king's eye. He spoke to me.

"Hello. You are Maria Lauren Bonaparte, I assume?"

"Yes I am, your majesty."

"I see. I couldn't tell, you look so different from your parents."

I disagreed with him, but you couldn't disagree with the king, so I simply nodded my head.

"Allow me to introduce my son, Prince Jack. He is a year older than you, so I hope you get along with each other." He gestured to the boy next to his side. I looked at the prince, my future finance and murder.

Light brown skin and eyes, and curly light blue hair. He looked stunning. And he was only 11, he would become more breath taking as he got older. But he would always be a bit of an idiot to be frank. He was dumbest of the love interest, but also the sweetest.

Jack gave me a sweet smile. I gave him a weak one back. He held out his hand, I took it. I hope it won't lead to my doom .


	12. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria gets to know the prince a little bit more.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I wanted to let go of the princes's hand and rush out of the ballroom. But that would cause a scene, and I knew that my parents would not be happy about that, to say the least. Plus, the prince might get offended, and that would make me one step closer to death row.

So the only thing I did was smile at the prince as he lead me to the center of the ballroom. The music kicked in and we started to dance. My practice paid off, and I was able to do all my moves successfully. Unlike Prince Jack, who seemed to have two left feet, as he kept stepping on mine. After the sixth time, I let out a little "hmph". The prince cheeks redden, and I silently screamed that I just insulted the prince. 

When the dance ended, he lead me a corner of the room. There, my brother and another noble boy were talking. I had never seen my brother so happy before. In my amazement, I almost forgot about the prince!

Luckily I remembered in time. I stopped him and said,

"Your highness, please forgive me for what I did. I shouldn't have done that, I am truly sorry,"

Prince Jack stared at me for a moment, and I thought that I must of said something wrong. But what he said next surprised me.

"I should be the one saying sorry. I was the one who kept stepping on you."

I stood there in silence. I wasn't sure what to do. He was saying sorry, and he sounded genuine, but he was also a prince, and possibly my future murder. So better be safe than sorry. 

"Please don't apologize to me your highness. I shouldn't have been angry with you in the first place." 

"Please stop calling me your highness. I may be the prince, but I'm only a year older than you. If you stop, I will forgive you, even though you did nothing wrong. Oh, and no Prince Jack either. Just Jack will do"

I was shocked to hear this, but if it made him happier, I would do it.

"Oh course your- I mean Jack."

He smiled at me for the first time that night and started leading us to my brother again. I felt my self smiling back too. But this time not a forced one like before, a real one. A one I would smile around Theodore.

But my smile disappeared when we got to my brother and the noble boy. The noble boy was none other than Arthur Miller. He was a tsundere, and loved to relentlessly tease Maria when he saw her bully the main character. And encase you haven't figured it out, he was a love interest. And one of my possible future murders.


	13. Magic Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria meets another love target from the game.

When I got to my brother and Arthur, I still had the shocked look on my face, and Author noticed. 

"That's not the look must girls give me, at least before I kiss th-" my brother hit him in the head before he could finish.

Jack chuckled while Arthur rubbed his head. He leaned into me and said, "He always does that to girls. You'll get used to it." I nodded.

Arthur was immediately very handsome, even at a young age. With fire red hair, tanned skin, and that smirk, I wasn't surprised that he had gotten himself into things with girls he shouldn't have. But the oddest part of him were his eye color. They were a cream color, so light that sometimes it would be hard to see them at all.

Author turned to me and held out hand to shake, which I caustically did. "My name is Arthur Miller, and the future Duke of Millington. You must be the famous Maria Bonaparte."

"I wouldn't consider myself to be famous, this is my debut after all."

"Well you'll be famous after tonight. It's not every day that a beautiful girl shows up in a purple dress. How'd you even get it?"

I had thought that something like this would happen. Only royalty wore purple, and even then it wasn't as deep as my dress. Luckily, I thought of a lie.

"My tutor is a brilliant chemist. He was able to make a formula for purple dye."

Arthur and Jack nodded, but Blake didn't see to the buy it. "Why didn't he tell anyone else of the formula?"

Shoot. I didn't think he would question that. "Oh um, he wanted me to be the first one to use the dye for my birthday gift."

Blake still stared at me, and I didn't think he was convinced. But then all the music stopped, and I heard the king say "Attention everyone, it is now time for the magic ceremony. " People whispered around the room, and I could feel their eyes back on me.

"Are you alright Maria, you don't look to well." Jack whispered in my ear.

I took a gulp of fresh air and nodded. Arthur wished me good luck and Blake said I'll be fine, but I was still nervous. Jack grabbed my hand and lead to me to his parents.

The King and Queen sat in their thrones, and I bowed to them again. When I got back up, the Queen said to me "Are you ready now dear?"

I slowly nodded my head. I already knew what my magic would be, healing from god, poison from my mother, and space manipulation from my father. It was rare, but not to uncommon for a noble child to have two types of magic. But three? That was unheard of, only the king has three types.

The Queen held out her staff, and stared chanting an ancient spell. The crystal it the end of her staff glowed a dark purple light, and the light surrounded me. The light changed to a deep blue, and finally end with a big flash of white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading last night, my WiFi went out.


	14. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria ends her birthday on a good note.

Silence was what followed. It was sickening. I felt like fainting. Or running away. I was about to bolt when the Queen spoke.

"Maria Bonaparte has the poison magic, space manipulation magic, and . . . healing magic."

The crowd remained silent. I couldn't tell if they were more shocked that I had three types of magic, or that one of them was healing magic. Both were extremely rare.

"So it seems that we have a child that was graced by God. And a Bonaparte child no less! I say this is a reason to celebrate. Start the music again!" The King declared.

The ballroom was filled with the sound of music, and the gossiping of the nobles. As I steeped down the stairs to the thrones, I could feel their eyes on me. Before they looked in curiosity. Now it was something else. I just wanted it to stop. I just wanted Theodore to be here. Maybe then the pit in my stomach would go away.

The boys crowed around me, each asking me a dozen questions. They asked me to show them my magic. But I didn't know how. I would have to get another tutor to teach me. But that would come later. Right now I just had to get through the night.

And I did. Just barley though. I thought the pit in my stomach was because I was hungry, so I just ate food and listened to the boys talk about their magic.

"My magic is plant and animal. It's not the coolest magic, but they make great friends so I don't mind." Jack told me

"I've got fire manipulation!" Arthur shouted

"You only have one magic? I thought all nobles had two?" I asked

Arthur glared at me while Jack and Blake laughed

"I have poison and wind manipulation. I think that could go well if your poison manipulation, right Maria?" Blake asked.

I nodded. I didn't say much because of all the food I was stuffing in my mouth, but I didn't have much to say anyway.

Finally, the party ended, and we rode back home in the carriage. I fell asleep on the way home, so Blake carried me to my bed. I woke up as he laid me down and heard him say

"You looks calm when you're asleep. Hard to believe that you have so much power. Goodnight Maria."

Then he gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked out to his room. I waited a few more minutes before changing into my nightgown and making my way to Theodore. Even though I was home, I still felt the pit in my stomach.

By the time I got to Theodore's home, I was so tired that I could barley walk. But I felt better when Theodore reached out his hand and pulled me up the ladder.

"You look really tried. I guess you danced too much?" He said with a smile

I nodded, before tears started falling down my face. "Why am I crying? Nothing bad happened. I'm with Theodore now." I thought.

"Shh, shh. Are you okay? You don't look to good, come sit down next to me." He guided me down to the floor, and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I learned what my powers are. Poison, space manipulation, and healing,"

"Why do you look so sad if you have so much amazing power?" Theodore asked. "I bet I could do a lot of cool stuff with magic like that."

"It's not that. When my magic was shown, everyone looked at me different, like I was an alien. I felt so sick and alone and afraid. And then everyone asked me questions and I just couldn't answer them. I have all these powers, but I don't know what to do with them. I'm afraid that I'll do something bad with them."

We sat in silence for a moment, him thinking over what I said. Finally he spoke,

"It's okay. It might be scary with all your new powers, but I know you can work though it. You would never hurt someone with them, at least intentionally. It's okay to be scared, but just know I'll always be there for you."

I looked at Theodore and thought "Will you? I still don't know my fate in this world. What if I do use my magic for bad. I'm scared of so much more than I can tell you."

But then I looked into his warm brown eyes, and felt safe. The pit disappeared, and I finally felt calm for the first time that night.

"Thank you Theodore. Thank you so much." I said

"You don't have to thank me for this." He said, "Oh wait, let me get you your birthday present." He stood up and pulled me to a corner of the basement.

"Tada!" He said as he put something on my head.

It was a flower crown made of purple flowers. "It's beautiful! I love it so much, thank you Theodore!"

I hugged him and he hugged me back. It felt nice to be in his arms, but I pulled away. It was late, and I really needed to sleep. So with a goodnight to Theodore, I walked back home.

I collapsed onto my bed, and fell asleep after the long day with a smile on my face and the flower crown on my head.


	15. So soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria just wants to rest for a bit, but her father says otherwise.

*Knock knock* "Miss. Maria, you're parents wish to see you in 15 minutes. Get up now dear!" Nanny Mary said.

I got up slowly, still feeling tired from last night. I reluctantly put Theodore's flower crown under my pillow, I'll find a better place to hide it later.

I walked down the halls and into my father's office. He was sitting behind his desk, and my mother was at the opposite end of the room. My brother was standing in front of the desk, with his usual blank face.

"That was quite a show you put on last night. Three types of magic, and one of them being the coveted healing type? As expected from my child." Father said.

"Her powers came from me, you idiot! Like she would ever get anything good from you." Mother retorted

". . . The main reason I called you here. You will be getting two new tutors for your magic. Mr. March will continue teaching you your studies, along with teaching you space manipulation magic."

"We have tracked down a healing magic tutor for you. Her name is Mrs. Silvia, and you will listen to everything she says."

"And your last tutor will also be one for your brother. He has both wind and poison magic, and I expect to here no compliments from either of you. His name is Mason Winceforce, and he will arrive tomorrow, along side Ms. Silvia."

I barely managed to not cry out when I heard the name Mason Winceforce, and that he'll be coming tomorrow. I didn't have enough time to prepare.

"I expect to hear that you'll improve under their teaching, but if you two don't, expect to be punished."

We both nodded and left the room. Neither of us spoke a word, both to shocked to do so.


	16. Mrs. Silvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria meets her healing magic tutor.

Today was the first day I would be training with my new tutors. But before that, I would study my space manipulation magic under Mr. March.

My time with Mr. March was like all my other tutoring sessions with him. The only thing that changed was that I learned techniques for space manipulation. He said I would have to learn the basics before I actually use my magic.

After a quick tea break, I went into my tutoring session with Mrs. Silvia, hoping that it'll be easy like Mr. March's.

But when I stepped into her study room, I could tell that wasn't the case. The room was dark and gloomy, and the floor was wet with potions, the glass from the bottles mixing in. If I hadn't known better, I would think it was the poison tutor's room.

But I could tell from the old lady at the end of the room that I was in the right place. I stepped around the broken glass and called out "Ma'am? Should I call for a servant to clean this up?"

When I reached the end of the room, I got a closer look at Mrs. Silvia. She was an old, old women with a face full of wrinkles and messy gray hair. Her gray eyes were glazed over and her skin was so pale that I could see her veins. "Ma'am?" I called out again, wondering if could even hear me.

"Yes dearie?" She said suddenly, causing me to yelp and jump back in fear, all while she was laughing.

"Oh my, get's them every time." Mrs. Silvia said as she continued to chuckle. I bristled, I could tell that I wasn't going to enjoy my time with her. I straighten my back and said

"Ma'am, I am going to call for a servant to clean up your mess."

"Hmm . . . no, don't do that."

"Uh, what? Do you wish to leave the mess here?" I asked

"Why of course not dearie, that would be a safety hazard. I want you to clean up the mess."

I stared at her in disbelief. Was she really expecting me to clean up all this mess up by my self? And possibly getting cut by all the glass?

"Ma'am, I don't think I am able to do that. I can not use my space manipulation magic yet." I said hoping that would get me out of it.

It didn't.

"Well I guess you'll have to use your hands then, now hurry up, you don't have all day." Mrs. Silvia said shooing me back to the mess.

I gulped. I would actually have to do it. But I survived worse than I few cuts. I drowned once, and was able to get though that. Even if "getting through" was by doing the day over again.

So I lifted my dress a little to make a basket to hold the glass shards, and started picking them up. But as soon as I did, I got a cut on the palm of my hand.

"Aw!" I cried out, jumping back.

"Does it hurt?" Mrs. Silvia asked, her voice sounding serious for once.

"Of course it does!" I snapped at her, but then quickly started to panic more. What if she told father that I was rude to hear? I couldn't tell him about cleaning up the glass, he would just say it was for my own good!

While I was crying, Mrs. Silvia came closer to me and held my hand that had the cut. I winced when she did, thinking it was a sort of punishment. She turned it around, my palm now facing towards us.

"I want you to focus on the cut. Can you feel it throbbing?" She said in a quite voice.

I nodded, not knowing what she was getting at.

"Good. Now breath in and out, and try to imagine the pain fading away. Your hand starts to feel fine again, and the cut will no longer be there."

I did as I was asked, and the cut started glowing with a pale white light. I gasped. My cut was growing smaller and smaller, and soon it disappeared completely, along with the pain and light.

I stared down at my hand in amazement. "Did I really just do that ?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course you did sweet heart. Learning how to heal small wounds is the first lesson in healing magic." Mrs. Silvia said with a wink.

"But oh dearie, it seems our time is up for the day. Oh how the time goes by." She said as she walked me towards the door and shoved me out side.

"Oh, and on your way to your next class, could you go tell a servant to help clean this up for me? Bye Bye dearie." Mrs. Silvia said before slamming the door in my face.

I stood there for a moment, think about what just occurred. But I soon snapped out of it. Mason Winceforce, from what I remember from the game, was not a very patient person. But before I went to his room, I asked for a servant to head to Mrs. Silvia's.


	17. Poison Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria meets her poison magic teacher, who is also a love target.

I was hoping for a few days to relax after my debut, but I only got one. And now the familiar pit in my stomach was back as I made my way to Mason's room. It doubled when I stepped in and saw him.

Black hair with tips in emerald green, matching his eye color. He only had one left, his other was always hidden behind his hair. With pale porcelain skin, and a smile that says he knows too much, he had always given me a creepy vibe in the game. But now that sky rocketed tenfold since he was actually in front of me.

But still, I put on a smile and sat next to my brother. I still didn't trust him completely after he killed me, but him being here was still a comfort.

"So students, my name is Mason. And I will be your poison magic tutor. Follow every thing I say, and we'll get along just find."

I nodded along with my brother. Hopefully, following what Mason says won't get me killed.

"Now I need you to focus on your stomach. Think about all the disgusting toxins in it, and imagine it spreading around your body." Mason instructed.

Blake did it successfully, and a dark purple smog covered his body. I was able to visualize the smog in my stomach, but I couldn't get it to travel any where else.

"Excellent Mr. Blake, but Mrs. Maria, you seem to be having some trouble. Do you wish for my help?" Mason asked me, with a sadist glint in his eyes.

I didn't want to, but I couldn't just say no, could I? So I nodded.

"Good, now I think this world be a great learning opportunity for Blake, so just follow along with what I say."

Blake nodded and walked next to me. He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Now, grab her hand with yours and hold them over her stomach."

Blake did just that, and soon the dark purple smog surrounded my body. And so did the pain.

I tried not to whimper, but Mason must of heard me. He appeared over my shoulder and whispered in my ear "Just relax, It'll all be over soon." He rested his hand on my shoulder, and new pain shot through my body.

That didn't make me relax, what a surprise, but at that point I was in so much pain that I couldn't speak.

"Maria, hold on! Maria-" Blake was saying but his voice disappeared, and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading the last couple of days, I was having a hard time writing a new chapter on Wattpad.


	18. Repeating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is having a hard time outliving Mason's class.

Waking up was hard, but then again, I should just be happy that I'm waking up at all. Because I definitely died yesterday. I can still feel some of the effects of the poison. So now I needed a plan to survive Mason's class. But I already have a couple of ideas, so this shouldn't take too long.

About a week of repeats later

I am so over this! I haven't progressed a day for a week! That's crazy, I'm going crazy! I keep dying! I tried fighting back, tried running away, tried being sick. Nothing worked, nothing! I'm sick of repeating this day!

But I calmed myself down. For now, I have to keep tiring, even if I have to keep doing Mrs. Silvia's class over and over again. Which I have next. Let's just get this over with.

I entered the room, and Mrs. Silvia was in the same place that she always was. I decided that I needed to get through this as quick as possible.

So I walked right up to Mrs. Silvia's face and said,

"Let's get this over with, teach me how to heal." I was breaking the script, but I was the only one who would know, so script be damned.

Mrs. Silvia didn't stick to the script either, and told me,

"Well you need something to heal dearie."

"Fine." I grabbed a glass shard and cut myself on my hand. I didn't even whimper. After a week of dying from poison, I could handle a small cut.

I healed the cut as fast as I made it, and stared at Mrs. Silvia, who stood there with wide eyes.

"It must be you then." She said whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You are the one that keeps dying and resetting the day." Mrs. Silvia said.

She knew? How did she knew? I know she's an ancient lady who understands magic most people couldn't even think of. But still, knowing about the resets seem too crazy. But then again, the days do reset when I die, so nothing's too crazy here.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"When someone from another world dies, the day resets. The day gets reset for everyone from another world, and they too must live through the day again." Mrs. Silvia said.

My eyes widened. Someone from another world? Someone like . . . me?

"Yes dearie, I too am from another world, and was reincarnated by the gods." Mrs. Silvia said with a small smile.


	19. Other Worlders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Silvia and Lily talk about earth.

I was shocked. I didn't know that there was other reincarnated people like me. I didn't even know it was possible. But what does this mean? Is this world really a game?

"Come sit down. It takes a while to process." Mrs. Silvia said, leading me to a chair.

Ever sitting down, I finally spoke.

"Are you from the same world as me?" I didn't knew how much I wanted to talk to someone from my old home.

Mrs. Silvia chuckled and said "Well if you mean Earth, than yes."

I felt tears roll down my cheeks when I heard Earth. Even I was surprised by my tears.

"I'll tell you my story in exchange for yours. Deal?" She asked.

I told her my real name, my home country, how I died, and my new life.

"You died so young, but still lived longer than me. I died when I was 5 years old. My name was Alice and I was born in France. I'm currently 70 years old, 65 in this world." Mrs. Silvia said.

"Only 5 years? It must have been so hard being reborn in this world." I said.

"Oh it was. It took me awhile to to understand it all. But I was able to get help when I found someone else from my world. He helped me a lot." Mrs. Silvia said.

"Who is it?" I eagerly asked.

"The king. Well his real name is Friderich." She said casually.

"The king!" I screamed.

"Hehehe, yes. Being reborn into royalty gave him lots of benefits, some of which he gave to me. Though as a prince he did get assassinated a lot. But speaking of which, you seem to be having the same problem. How do you keep dying?" She asked.

"The poison tutor. No matter what I do, I keep dying." I said.

"Well, that is a problem. But I think I have a solution." Mrs. Silvia said with a smile.


	20. Surviving finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria finally doesn't die.

I was as ready as I could be. Mrs. Silvia gave me a technique I would be using to get the poison out of my body. I hope it works, I didn't have a chance to practice it.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into Mason's room and sat in my chair.

The day continued like it usually did, Mason talked for a bit, Blake got it right, and I needed assistance.

But I was prepared when Mason put his hand on my shoulder. I still felt the agonizing pain, but I was able to start the technique. Which was a challenge to complete, though it didn't sound like it would.

The technique was taking the poison that was entering my body, and expelling it out of an open wound. It would make the wound infected, but it wouldn't be an instant death, which was good enough for me.

But I did have a small trick up my sleeve, or more accurately, on my shoulder. That's where I put the wound. And where Mason's hand was.

"Ah!" Mason screamed, pulling his hand back. Once that happened, Blake pulled back too, and all the poison stopped spreading.

"Maria are you all right?" Blake asked.

"Not really. I think I'll pay a visit to Mrs. Silvia." I said.

"I'll come with you too. It seems that a bit of poison has got on me to." Mason said as he eyed me.

So we set off, with me clinging to Blake. I could feel Mason's eyes on me as I walked.

Mrs. Silvia gave me a big smile when we stepped into the room, and healed my wound. She healed Mason's too, though not with out touching it and hurting him a bit.

"Blake, could you go get me some food? I think that'll help with my recovery. Put it in my room, I think I'll rest for a while. " I said.

"Of course Maria. Someone should walk you to your room. Mason, could you please do that?" Blake asked.

"Oh no, that's really unnecessary-" I started to say, but then was cut of by Mason's "Of course. Please hurry up now Maria."

And with that he practically pulled me out of the room and down the hall. He didn't say a single thing, though I was still scared for my life.

When we got into my room, he shoved me in and closed the door behind him. Once I heard the click, I ran to a candle stick and grabbed it for a makeshift weapon.

"Put that down. I don't wish to kill you right now." Mason said.

I scoffed. "Do you take me for an idiot? I'm not putting this down."

"You're wrong, I don't take you for an idiot. In fact, I think you're infuriatingly smart. When I first got the job, I thought it would be easy. All I had to do was kill a dumb noble girl. But I got more than I bargained for in that regard. I mean it was truly unexpected, the trap with the wound and expelling the poison on to me!" He said with a chuckle.

I didn't say anything for a moment, going over his words. "If you think flattery words will make me relax, you are dead wrong. Which is what you'll be if you don't tell me who hired you." I said with confidence I didn't have.

Mason chuckled again and said "While you are surprisingly smart, you have no chance against me in a 1 on 1 battle my dear. As for who hired me, it was the Miller's."

The Miller's? Arthur's family? I knew they were a rival noble family. But they presented themselves as a clean and good nobility, I was a little surprised that they sent an assassin.

"So I suppose since I know about your plan, you'll kill me now?" I asked.

"While that was the original plan, I changed my mind. It would be such a waste to kill such a brilliant young mind. So I think I'll you continue being your poison tutor. It will be interesting to see you struggle some more in my lessons." Mason said.

My eyes widened. Not at the joy at seeing me struggle part, but at the I'll continue to be your tutor part. That of course, I didn't want, even if he kept his word on not killing me. He already did it enough times.

But before I could say anything, someone started knocking on my door.

"Maria open up! I got you your favorite soup!" Blake yelled.

"You'll keep it a secret, won't you?" whispered Mason before opening the door.

"What are you doing in there?" Blake asked as the servants came in with the food.

"Maria wanted some company, and I was happy to oblige." Mason said a little cheekily.

Blake looked like he didn't believe him. "Well I'll be keeping her company now, so you can go back to your own room."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to interrupt your sibling bonding time." And with that, I didn't see Mason for the rest of the day, which was spent in my room with Blake, until of course bedtime, where I visited Theodore.

After everything that happened that day, I needed to end it on a good note. Especially since I'll be stuck with Mason for the foreseeable future.


	21. Unexpected Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria gets surprised by Blake's plans.

It all started out as a normal day when I woke up for breakfast. It's been a week since the day stopped repeating, and I've been doing much better.

At breakfast, I was eating my food when Blake said, "Maria, I forgot to tell you, but my friends are coming to visit today."

I paused, my fork right in front of my open mouth. If his friends were the ones I was thinking of, I needed to stop this.

"Your friends?" I ask, putting my fork down. "The ones from my debut?"

"Of course. We used to hang out all the time, but since I came here, I wasn't allowed too. But now they're finally coming!" Blake said with a smile. I never heard him sound so happy before.

"How did you get our parents to let them come? They never allowed it before." I asked.

"Jack's father is coming too, and they can't ignore the king's request." Blake said.

The king! The KING! The one from the another world! I need to talk with him. Maybe this won't turn out so bad after all.

We finished eating breakfast, but as we left the dining room, Mason was standing before us.

He hasn't tried to hurt me since I've attacked him, but I still clung on to Blake, who became redder in the face.

It must of been from anger, because he spoke to Mason in venomous tone.

"What do you want? Maria and I are going to hang with our friends, so we won't be in your lesson today."

"I know, your parents informed me. They also told me to keep an eye on you, so you don't expose anything you might know about them, so I'll be joining you." Mason said.

Blake and I were silent for a moment. I didn't want another capture target following me around, but since I plan to sneak off to talk to the king, it won't be too much of a problem. And it's a good idea to make Mason happy.

"That sounds fun! I'm sure you all will get along. Hurry, let's go meet them at the front gate." I said in my fake happy voice. I grabbed their hands and walked with them to the front to meet my two potential murders and the one of the few people from my world.


	22. All together again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's friends are here, and Maria plans to avoid them.

As we walked to the front gate, I could feel the tension in the air. Blake and Mason haven't really gotten along since I was poisoned, so it made our tutoring sessions very awkward. Hopefully it'll be better with Blake's friends. Though it wouldn't really matter to me anyway.

At the front gate, the royal carriage already arrived. I saw a glimpse of the king before I was bombarded by Jack and Arthur.

"Maria how have you been?" Jack asked.

"I hope you haven't been too sad while I wasn't around!" Arthur said with a smug grin.

"Ahem, I thought you guys came to see me?" Blake asked.

"Oh sorry Blake!" Both said at the same time.

"Hey, whose that guy?" Arthur asked, pointing to Mason.

"Me. Oh I'm just the poison tutor." Mason paused "And Maria's new friend."

"Excuse me!" Blake, Jack, and Arthur yelled.

And I would've too, but I saw the opportunity to talk to the king, who was walking to the door.

"Hello your highness. Are you here to talk to Mrs. Silvia?" I asked.

The king turned back to me with a smile, "Of course, and will you be joining us?"

"Oh yes, I would love to your highness!" I said.

"Wait Maria, where are you going? I thought you would be spending the day with us?" Jack asked.

"Oh well, I have a very important lesson with Mrs. Silvia today, so I'll have to catch up with you guys later." I said.

"Oh . . . well, see you later then." Jack said looking down at the ground.

Oh no, I made the prince sad! I have to think of something to make him happier.

"While I'm gone, you guys can go practice your magic, then when I get back you could show them off to me." I said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Maria." Mason said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to show off how much better my magic is than these losers!" Arthur said.

"It wasn't meant to be a competition." Jack said.

The boys started arguing again, so I went inside to catch up with the king.


	23. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gives and gets some explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add the original Chapter 22: The King, but now here it is

I hurried through the halls to Mrs. Silvia's room. I was so excited to talk to another person from my world! Plus he was the king, so with him by my side, I would get so many perks!

When I got to the door, I took a deep breath. This wasn't the first time I'm meeting the king, but I was still nervous. It was the king! And my future father in-law.

I opened the door to see the Mrs. Silvia calmly listening to the king 's erratic story. He had his crown off, and was talking with his hands. The king was always called a bit childish, but I didn't expect this.

"Hello dearie, I'm glad you were able to join us." Mrs. Silvia said with a smile.

"Sorry for being late, the boys weren't happy to see me leave so soon." I explained as I sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry if my son was keeping you busy, he does it often." The king said, turning to me.

"Oh no, it's not a problem your highness." I said.

"Call me by my real name, Frederich. No need for formalities here." The king-I mean Frederich said.

"Ok sir. My real name is Lily." I said.

"What a pretty name, I was told you were from the U.S."

"That's right. Where were you from?" I asked.

"I was from South Africa, I lived there until I died at the age of 8." Frederich answered.

"That's so young. Does everyone who gets reborn have to die at such a young age?"

"It's the only common factor between us, as far as we could tell." Mrs. Silvia said.

"Oh. I was hoping you two would know a bit more about this reincarnated thing." I said.

"We wish that was the case, but we both only saw the old world's god when we died, and I've only seen this ones once." Frederich said.

"You saw them? How? What did they look like? Did they say anything about how to get back?" I eagerly asked.

"My wife's tribe performed a ritual that allowed me to talk to this world's god, though I could only catch a glimpse before I was sent back down to earth. He only said not yet." Frederich said.

"I see." I answered grimly.

"We sat in silence for a moment, before I asked "You're wife's tribe?"

"Oh yes, my wife was the daughter of the chief of an important tribe from across the savanna. To be able to marry her, I had to go through the ritual. It was painful, but worth it in the end. My Lerato is nearly perfect, don't you think?" Frederich asked me.

I nodded, though I never put in much thought about the queen, in fact this was the first time I heard her name. Which was odd since she was the queen.

"How have you been adjusting to this life?" Frederich asked me. 

"I've been doing good. My parents ignore me, but other than that, it's been fine. I've made a lot of friends." I said.

"Wonderful! And my son is one of those, right?" Frederich asked.

"Um, yes he is. Though that's what I would like it to stay as." I answered honestly.

"Well that's fine, though Jack would be a little disappointed." Frederich said.

"A little disappointed?" I asked.

"You haven't noticed? My son has a crush on you. Ever since your debut he's been begging me to see you again."

"I . . . what? That's not how it's supposed to go. The prince isn't suppose to like me! Somethings wrong!" I yelled.

"How would you know how it's supposed to go?" Mrs. Silvia asked.

"Because that's how the game went! The prince hates Maria, and he can even kill her! He's supposed to fall for the MC, not me!" I screamed.

Mrs. Silvia and the King looked at me for a long time, not saying a word. I was already freaking out, but they certainly weren't helping.

"Game? What game?" Mrs. Silvia asked.

"What game? You don't know about the game?" I asked.

"No. How would a game tell you about the prince, and who he would fall in love with?" Mrs. Silvia asked.

"It's a video game. It was about falling in love with guys, and the prince is one of them. I reincarnated as the bad guy in the game." I explained.

They both stared at me more like I was speaking an alien language.

"Video game?" Frederich asked.

I explained the concept of videos, video games, phones, mobile phones, and finally otome games. 

"Do you guys finally understand?" I asked.

"It's still a bit confusing. But I understand. You were born as the bad guy in a fictional world, but became the opposite. I guess that's another thing we all have in common." Mrs. Silvia said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I was a girl, I was told tales of an evil witch called Silvia who would curse people who came near her house." Mrs. Silvia explained.

"I was told a story of a foreign king called Dave who was mad with power, and would pillage other kingdoms. When I died, I woke up as him." Frederich added.

"Well, I don't believe this is a coincidence. But why were we all reincarnation like this?" I asked out loud.

But before they could answer, there was a loud boom from the courtyard.


	24. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria gets upset with the boys after a fight.

I walked through the halls towards the sound, and Frederich followed close behind. Mrs. Silvia was a bit slower. I hoped no one was seriously hurt. 

When I got there, it looked like there was a hire, and a hurricane at the same time. The grass was scorched, and the trees, bushes, and flowers were either bent, or blown around the courtyard.

Arthur was standing in the middle holding his arm, Jake was was tending to one of Blake's wounds under a window.

And Mason was just standing in the middle across from Author, looking like nothing had even happened.

"What did you guys do?" I screamed, rushing towards Blake. His wound was only a graze, but I quickly healed it.

"That bastard over there was being a smug cunt, so he needed to be taught a lesson." Arthur yelled to me, his eyes still on Mason.

"I'm the one that needs a lesson, but I'm the tutor." Mason coyly said back.

They continued to argue back in forth, so I looked to the frighten Jake.

"What really happen?" 

"Well, we were practicing our magic to show you, but Mason didn't like how cocky Arthur was being, so suggested a competition." Jake explained.

"I didn't really want to join, but everyone else was doing it. First Blake showed off his poison magic, then Mason started showing up him. Blake got mad, but Author used his fire magic. Blake freaked out, attacked Mason, and then they all started fighting." 

"I put out the fire with my wind magic though." Jake concluded.

I nodded. "Great, are they going to fight the entire time their here. That sounds too dangerous." I thought.

I finished healing Blake, then walked over to Arthur and Mason, who were still yelling at each other. 

"Could you guys please stop fighting, you've already done enough damage today." I said.

"He was the one who started it!" Arthur said pointing to Mason.

"You were the one who set the garden on fire." Mason retorted.

"If you won't stop fighting, I won't heal you." I said to Arthur. I was getting to tired of the back in forth.

Arthur was finally silent, and I moved over to his arm. It was deeper than Blake's, but I was able to heal it up with some concentration. 

"Please so don't fight anymore, or you'll keep getting hurt." I told him as I finished up.

"Well, tell him to stop making fun of me, and I'll consider it." Arthur said back.

I sighed. "I'll talk to him."

Mason was currently getting healed by Mrs. Silvia, but I still walked over and said

"Stop causing trouble. You're going to have to stay in the manor for now on, so don't try to destroy it."

"I wasn't trying to destroy it, I just wanted the noble boy to stop bragging so much." Mason said.

I sighed again. "Let's just go inside for tea time. I think we all need a break." 

And so Mason and Arthur went inside, with Mrs. Silvia making sure that wouldn't fight again. Jake was talking with his father, and suddenly his hands started to glow green.

The entire garden glowed green for a moment, and I had to shield my eyes. When I reopened them, the damaged grass, tress, and flowers grew back, and the garden back to normal again.

"That was amazing!" I told Jake as he walked over.

He blushed, and said "Oh, it was nothing, I just didn't want to leave the garden in such a mess."

I smiled at him. Why was the prince of all people the humble one? And why did he like me? These are questions for later, right now I'll drink some tea, and try to get all the boys to get along.


	25. Looking for Manor Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and boys agree to find secret passages in the manor.

We all took a quick tea break, with Jack and Arthur talking my ears off. Blake was still silent, and I was beginning to get worried. 

Once we were done, Frederich had to leave. He still had kingly duties to attend to. But he did leave his son, and told me to take care of him. I was honestly upset when he told me that. Couldn't the prince look after himself?

"What should we do next Maria?" Jack asked me.

"Let's look for secret passages." Blake said, stepping up from behind us. I was a bit shocked that he spoke, but gave him a smile.

"Cool!" Let's go find some!" Arthur said, grabbing my hand and pulling me back inside the manor.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" I asked, as I tried to slow us down.

Arthur abruptly stopped "I don't know."

"How about the library? There's always something behind a book shelf." Mason said, appearing out of no where.

"NO!" I yelled. If they found the secret passage in the hallway, then they could find out about Theodore. And I don't think they would take kindly to me secretly meeting a commoner boy each night.

"Why not?" asked Mason. "Do you have a secret to hide?"

I blushed. "N-no, it's just that I've already checked the library. Nothing was there." 

Before he could answer, Blake and Jack came rushing in.

"Don't leave us again." Jack said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry." Arthur said sheepishly.

"I think we should explore the kitchen first. I'm sure we can find something there." I said, speed walking away. They all quickly followed behind.


	26. Kitchen Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria helps the boys find the secret passage in the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally caught up to the story on Wattpad. I try to write a new chapter every 7-10 days, depending on if I remember or how difficult the chapter is to write. So after this, except a break in uploads.

We all snuck into the kitchen. Or well, we tried, it's kinda hard to sneak into places with four other people. But I had a plan.

After Mason , Arthur, and Blake were kicked out, I told them of my plan. "I'm going to distract the chef, then you guys will sneak in." I went into the kitchen without another word.

"Hello chef, I'm just here to check up on supper, how is it going?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Ah, tonight Miss Maria we will be having roasted duck along with some raspberry sauce. Though of course we can change it if you wish." he chef.

"Oh, no thank you, it sounds very delicious. But I was hopping to help you in some way." I said.

"Are you sure Miss Maria, I know you like to help but-" the chef started before I said, 'I am positive. Now tell me what I need to do."

And so the chef walked me through the process of roasting a duck, I finally saw the boys sneak into the kitchen. It took them a while till someone found the secret entrance. Jack managed to stumble upon it after knocking over a bag of grain. 

"Aye you boys! I told you stay out of my kitchen!" the chef said, running after them with a frying pan, leaving me along with the still roasting duck. He ran after them all around the kitchen, but they all managed to slip into the entrance, which closed shortly after. I was too busy watching the chaos to notice the duck was burning. 

"Ahh!" I screamed, alerting the chef and other servants to me. The chef garbed the duck away from the fire, and threw it away. 

"I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to-" I stared to apologize, but was cut off by the chef with a sigh. 

"No, I am the one who should apologize, I shouldn't have left you alone with the duck. I'm sorry." he said looking at the ground.

"Don't be to hard on yourself, you were just trying to get those pesky boys out of your kitchen. I'm going to find them and make them apologize." I said.

The chef smiled. "You don't have to do that Miss Maria, it's alright."

I shook my head. "No, I'm going to catch them for you. Plus this gives me a chance to explore the secrets of the manor." I said as I reopened the hidden entrance, after hitting the right stones. 

Then my stomach grumbled. "But I could use a snack for my trip." I said sheepishly.


	27. Deep Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria get's lost in the dark, but eventually finds light.

I was now on my way to find the boys. Plus the chef gave me some bread with raspberry sauce. It was delicious. But I should have got a candle, because the passage was completely black. 

"Hey! Anyone out there?" I yelled into the void. But I got no answer. "Great, how I am supposed to find them."

I placed my hand on the wall, and walked along. I kept going forward. I figured I would eventually run into one of them. Hopefully it would be Author, so I could actually see again.

I felt gapes in the wall, presumably leading to hall ways. But I continued to walk straight, until I ran into a wall.

"Ow!" I said, and rubbed my nose. "Ugh, why did the wall just end?" I asked. Then I heard something.

I pressed my ear against the wall, and heard the flow of water. "What's behind this?"

I pushed some of the stones, and then they all moved. I was blinded by light.

I was in awe when I reopened my eyes. It was an underground waterfall, and glowing stones aligned the walls. I walked into the room. and the stones went back to their original place, and I was trapped.

But there was a staircase going down, next to the waterfall.

"Is anyone down here!" I yelled. The only response was my on echo. 

"I might as well see where this takes me." I said as I made my way down the stairs. "It's better than being stuck in the dark again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this story on the weekends from now on. Wattpad will still get updated first, but Ao3 won't be far behind.


	28. Water-fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria continues to explore the secrets of the manor.

I continued to walk down the stairs, my only light being the stones on the cave wall.

"I wonder if the waterfall and stones were natural, and they just added the staircase."

The steps kept going down and down and down. I figured that the walk was about as long as the one I take to see Theodore.

"I hope wherever this takes me, it'll be worth it like Theodore was." I thought right as my foot slipped.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as the world tumbled around me. I kept rolling down and down and down the staircase, until I felt something falling under me, and then water surrounding me.

"NO! Not again not again not again!" I screamed as the water started to fell up my lungs.

But then, the current became weaker, and the water shallowed out. I took a huge gulp of air once I stopped moving.

*Pant* *Pant* I gasped as I lay down in the water, feeling my body shaking. I felt tears falling down my eyes, and wiped them away. I looked down at my hand and saw blood.

My eyes widened, and looked into my reflection in the water to see where I was bleeding. I had a cut on my left cheek, another above my nose, along with some marks which will turn into bruises.

My hands weren't much better, as one of my knuckles was bleeding. I couldn't check underneath my sopping wet clothes, but I could feel that the rest of body was also banged up.

I slowly, slowly, got up, and looked around. I was standing in a small pool of water from the waterfall, and the staircase was only a few feet away from me.

But that was it. No other passage to go to, no amazing thing that was worth all the pain. Just . . . nothing.

"This can't be it! It wouldn't just end like this, the what would be the point!" I screeched.

I desperately tried to find another secret by hitting the wall, but all I got in return was my other hand throbbing.

"Ow. Great now I need to get back up to the manor with a bruised body in sopping wet clothes." I grumbled, and I fell to the ground.

I sat there for a moment, listening to the calmly flow of the waterfall, before getting back up again.

"It would take me too long to go by foot . . . but there is another way." I thought.

I started to chant the spell Mr. March said was too advanced for me, and I disappeared.


	29. Secret Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria finds a treasure like place.

Teleporting felt absolutely awful. Mr. March told me that the first time was the hardest, but it would get better the more I did it. I hope so, because after teleporting I feel even worse. My body was still aching from my fall, but now I had a splitting head ache.

"Ugh, where am I?" I said before I fell down again. Luckily this time , I didn't fall down something, but it still hurt. After laying down for a bit, I opened my eyes again. 

I wasn't in my bedroom, which is what I was aiming for. Instead, I as in a room I've never seen before, filled with crates, old furniture, another waterfall, that was lite up by torches on the walls.

"Where am I?" I thought as I slowly got up, leaning on one of the crates. I finally stood up, and decided to look into the crate.

I pushed off the top, and peered inside. "It's . . . an apple." Inside the crate was a single apple, and nothing else.

"Weird." I said. But then the apple started glowing with a bright light, and I covered me eyes.

When I looked inside the crate again, the apple was gone. Instead, there was an entire roasted duck, sitting on a silver platter. And it was a fresh one too, because I could see the steam rising from it. 

I wasn't sure if it was save to eat, but then my stomach grumbled, so I picked it up. I tore off a piece of the duck and ate it.

"This is actually good!" I thought, and I started stuffing the rest of it into my mouth. It wasn't very lady like, but at this point I didn't care.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed." I said, looking down at the silver platter, now only holding the bones. "I probably gained eight pounds from eating that, Mother would be upset."

Then the crate behind me started glowing a bright white. I scooted back away from it, and waited till it disappeared.

I got up, and peered into the crate. It was like Deja vu, because inside the crate, on another silver platter, was a roasted duck.

I stared at it for a moment before going "Ohhh, so it's magic. Once you eat it, the food is replaced. This actually explains a lot actually, though I don't think this well help me get out of here." 

But the room I was in had no doors, or at least none that was visible. I walked around the room, moving around the old fashion furniture. Nothing on the wall indicated that there was a secret passage. 

So I turned to the waterfall. It was around the height of my chest, and it poured out of the wall more like a fountain. I cupped my hand, and drank some of the water.

"Huh, this tastes just like the water from the one I fell in." I thought. It wouldn't be too shocking if it was the same waterfall, but I wonder why it would flow into the room.

"Maybe this is the place that the staircase was leading too?" I thought. "But why would you hide a secret room with magical food, in a secret passage, that's also in a secret passage?"

Then it dawned at me. "This must be a saferoom! It's the only explanation that makes sense, I mean why else would it be so hided!"

"But this still isn't going get me out of here." I thought with a sigh. I sat down on one of the sofas and got back to thinking.

"I got here by teleporting, but how did I whine up here? Maybe, maybe I was pulled here?" I shock my head. "That can't be it."

But then I thought about it again. The apple changed to a food I liked, and I was brought here when I was hurt, maybe I was brought here by the room to heal?

After I finished my thought, the wall next to the waterfall opened up. Behind it was the staircase. 

"So I was right." I said in an awed voice. I walked out of the room, and the wall closed up again. I started the long walk back to the manor, being very careful of my steps.


	30. A softer side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria gets to see a softer side of Mason.

I had finally made my way up the stairs. I paused for a moment. I didn't know the exact way back to the kitchen, and I would be in complete darkness again.

But the wall slid away, and I stepped back into the secret passage. "Hello, anyone there?" I called out.

Instead of hearing an answer, someone bumped into to. "Lady Maria?" they asked. I couldn't see their face, but only one person would call me lady.

"Mason, is that you?" I asked.

"Indeed. The others and I managed to escape this twisted place, but when we heard you were still in here, we came back to search for you. Where have you been?" Mason asked me as he pulled me along. "And why are your clothes damp?"

I wasn't sure how to answer. This was Mason I was talking to, it didn't seem smart to give away the presence of a safe room. But I couldn't think of a believable lie.

"I got lost, and took a fall down a waterfall."

Mason stopped. "A waterfall? We've scourged this entre tunnel system, and there was no waterfall, where were you really?"

"I did indeed fall into a waterfall, you must've missed it somehow." 

"That's a lie. If this waterfall is real, then you are hiding where it is." Mason said he started walking again.

"Well the, I guess you'll have to find out." 

Mason grumbled something I couldn't understand, but I doubt it was anything pleasant. We stopped, and he pounded on the wall.

It slid away, and instead of the kitchen I was expecting, it was a bedroom. A servant's bedroom, by the looks of the cheap furniture and drab decoration.

"This is my bedroom. I wish I was told about this secret passage leading to it, I'm sure I could have used it for my job." he said as he hopped down the. He held out his hand for me to take, but I ignored it.

"I'm sure you would've found a useful in your assassination attempt." I said

"Oh most definitely, if one of the passages lead to your bedroom. But it sadly doesn't, so protecting you will be much harder now." he said leading me out of his room.

"Protection? I don't need or want your protection. Why can't you go try to murder someone else and leave?" I said angerly.

"My lady, you might not want it, but my protection is invaluable to you. The other's could put up a fight, and you are surprisingly brilliant at times, but you have no ideas about all the other threats out there." Mason said.

I was about to say more when he abruptly stopped. "Now my lady, I will call for some maids to help clean you up, and I will bring you dinner once it's done." Mason said before pushing me into my bedroom.

Before I had time to think about our conversation, my nanny Mary and a new maid came running and lead me to a bath. "How did you get wet Maria?" she asked.

"Oh well," I didn't want to tell my nanny a lie so I faked a sneeze. 

"Oh no, she must have a cold what will we do?" said the new maid, as she poured more warm water into the bath.

"She'll be find, she get's over these things fast." Mary said, then whispering "That is, when she has them."

I blushed, but the new maid, I need to learn her name, didn't hear what Mary. "Will we need to call a doctor, will we in trouble if she's gets sick?"

Mary and I both shook our heads no. "We already have a healer in the manor." Mary said as washed my hair.

"And you wouldn't get in trouble, I'm the reason I have this cold." I said. "Also, I don't recognize you, what's your name?"

"You-you want to know my name?" she asked.

"Of course, it would be rude not to." I said as I closed my eyes. Mary was rinsing my hair, and I didn't need my eyes to sting again.

"My-my name is Linda, your lady." she answered as she handed Mary a towel.

"Well then, Linda, please don't be afraid of me. The only scary ones in this house are my parents." I said with a small smile as I got out of the bath.

Linda just nodded. Mary ushered her out as I begone to dress. It might seem to be a bit odd that I'd let someone bath me and then make them leave when I was changing, but I had gotten used to, plus it wasn't that different from my life on Earth in the hospital.

Though I didn't want to be completely dependent, so I pulled on my dressing gown, and walked back to my bedroom.

"Maria!" someone yelled, and I was bumped into again. "Why does this keep happening to me?" I thought.

"I didn't know you were out of the tunnels were have you been." Author asked me. 

"Oh, I've been out for a while, did Mason not tell you?" I asked.

Author shock his head no. "We've been searching for you for hours, and we only stopped now because of of dinner." he said. "Will you be joining us?"

Before I could answer, Mason appeared around the corner with a tray of food. "I am sorry for not telling the others about finding Lady Maria, but I need to make sure she was taken care of first." he said.

Author blinked, and then said "I'm sure you could've found a way to tell us. Now Maria, let's get going to dinner." he said, grabbing my arm.

"I'm afraid that I already brought dinner to Lady Maria, so she won't be joining you in the dining hall." Mason said with a small smile.

Author again said nothing, but he did let go of my hand. "Alright then." he said to Mason before turning to me. "I hope I'll get to see you at tomorrow night's dinner, right Maria?" he asked,

"Of course I will. I'm thinking since you've spent so much time in the secret passages, you could show me around them tomorrow." I said with a fake smile.

"I would love to Maria!" Author said, back to his usual self for a second. "Goodnight Maria!" he called over his shoulder as he walked away. Before he disappeared completely, he shot Mason a glare.

Mason ignored him, and just walked into my bedroom with me. "Why do you two hate each other so much, you've only met today?" I asked as I sat at my desk.

"This our first official time meeting, we've seen each other when I worked at the Miller's manor. They were the ones I was warning you about. You would be surprised at how wretched they are. " Mason said, putting down the tray of food in front of me. It was a bowl of delicious smelling soup, but I didn't reach for it.

"I requested they make you some soup to make you feel better." Mason explained. "And no, I did not poison it, if that is what you were thinking."

I grabbed a spoon, and hesitantly tasted the soup, and just like he said, it wasn't poisoned. In fact, it was delicious, and I then drank straight from the bowl.

Mason chuckled, and I turned to glare at him. "Sorry, it's just that . . . I just didn't expect that."  
he said.

I rolled my eyes, and finished drinking my soup. "And what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"There was no hidden meaning Lady Maria, I was just surprised that you would do something so unbecoming of someone of your status." he answered.

"I've been told that before." I said, "Is that why you haven't killed me, because I'm different?" I asked

"A little bit. When I first accepted the job to kill a young noble girl from a political rival, I thought it was easy. But it wasn't and you just made me rethink somethings." Mason said.

"What things?" I asked, propping up my head with my arm.

"Well like . . . I'm not sure really. Just that I don't want to just kill anymore. Instead I would like to understand. Understand what makes you so different. Understand what makes people want to protect you. And to understand . . . why I want to protect you." 

I didn't respond. I mean, what else could I say after that. He has done a lot to help me today, and he sounds genuine, and I want to believe that he is. But still, I can't completely trust him, at least not yet.

"Well Mason, I am off to bed, so you can get going now." I said, standing up from my desk and going to my bed.

"Of course my lady, sleep tight." Mason said as he picked up his tray and walked towards the door. Before he closed it I called out.

"I still don't think I need your protection, but . . . I wouldn't mind if you taught me more ways to defend myself."

He looked shocked for a second, but quickly recovered. "Of course I will teach you Lady Maria."

"And also, you don't have to keep calling me that, just Maria is fine." I said with a small, but real smile.

"Alright then Maria. Good night." Mason said, shooting me a warm smile before closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Maria can trust Mason now? Or should she wait a bit longer?


	31. Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria wakes up early and worries.

I woke up with a yawn. I blinked a couple of times before all of last night came to me. It was still hard to imagine that it all happened, and then it hit me.

"I forgot to talk to Theodore!" I scrambled out of bed and looked at the clock. "It's only 6:30 a.m., so I should have enough time to try to visit him." I thought.

I ran down the halls to the library, but then stopped. "I should find a way to make it up to him. I know! I'll go get some sweets, Theodore loves those!" I thought, and than ran to the kitchen.

When I opened the door, only the chef and a few servants were there. "Excuse me," I asked "I need some cakes for a friend, or at least some bread."

"Of course Lady Maria, but may I ask why you need a cake this early in the morning?" the chef asked me.

"Oh, uh." I blushed. "I need one for a friend." I answered.

"Hmm, could would of those friends be one of the visiting boys?" he teased as he grabbed a cake from an enchanted freezer. I didn't say anything, it was better to let him believe that than the truth.

He placed it in a basket, and sent me on my way. I ran down the halls and into the library. I opened the secret passage, and ran inside. I forgot a candle, so I was running in the dark. I kept going until I finally arrived to the ladder.

By the time I got up the ladder, I was out of breath. I took a moment to calm down, before I climbed up the ladder to the house.

When I opened the trap door, I only saw his mother and younger sister, Alice. "What are you doing here?" his mother asked.

"I forgot to visit Theodore last night. I came here to apologize." 

"He and pa are out in the field. But I can tell him for you." Alice said.

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you!" I said before placing the basket on the floor. "This is for Theodore too. Bye!" 

I took my time my on the walk back home. When I arrived back to my room, I crashed on the bed. "I think I'll just take a little nap." I thought before I closed my eyes. 

When I woke back up, Linda was hovering over me. "Maria, you are need for breakfast." she said.

I groaned, but I let her wake me up. She brushed my hair, and left when I got dressed in a simple purple dress. Since I've gave Mr. March the formula, he's been making me purple dress in different shades to experiment.

I walked down the hall to breakfast, and found everyone waiting for me. They all turned to look at me. 

"Uh, good morning. Did I miss something?" I asked as I sat down between Author and Jack.

"We were just talking about our plan for the day. I was thinking we could show everyone around the garden." Blake said from across from me.

"But Maria said I could show her around around the hided tunnels." Author said back.

"When did she say that? Plus I don't want to go back into those retched tunnels again." Blake said. They got into a staring contest, until I spoke up.

"Let's go explore the garden during the day, so we can see it in it's full glory. After dinner, I can go explore the tunnels with Author, would that seem fair?" I asked.

They both reluctantly nodded, and I gave a smile. "Good, now let's eat breakfast, cause I'm starving!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now over 200 reads here! Thank you!


	32. In the garden with the prince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria spends with some alone time with the prince.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly, though there still seemed to be tension between Author and Blake. Mason was his usual quiet and slightly creepy self. Only Jack was tolerable.

"This way to the gardens!" I said as I led them through the halls and out to the garden. 

"These are our roses, which come in twelve different colors! After that is the white dahlias, and daisies!" I said as I walked deeper into the garden. 

"Over there is the sunflower field, which runs along the stream. Past that is the carnations and the-" I stopped talking as I realized where I was.

The pond was in front of me, the early morning sunlight bouncing off the surface. The water was calm, and it was so still it looked liked a mirror. I could see my own reflection, and it wasn't pretty. 

"Are you alright Maria? You stopped talking all of a sudden." Jack said behind me.

"Oh." I shock my head, trying to get out the trance. "I'm alight, I just lost my train of thought." I said with a fake smile.

"You don't have to lie to me." Jack said quietly. 

"I-" I faltered again, looking into his eyes. These where the eyes of the prince, the eyes of someone who liked me, the eyes of someone who might kill me one day.

But they were also filled with concern, and I felt safe telling him about what happened. Or a version of it.

"When I was younger, I was playing by the pond. I wanted to go the statue in the center, so I tried swimming in it. But of course, my layered dress made it hard to swim.' I started, trying to fake my emotions.

"I started sinking. I was going to drown to death, if it wasn't for a gardener grabbing me before it was too late."

"Oh Maria, I'm so sorry!" Jack said as he pulled me into a hug. I stiffened as I felt his arms around me, but I hugged him back. 

"You don't have to apologize, you weren't there." I said.

"I know." Jack said, letting go of me. "I need to stop apologizing for things, that's not a good trait for a future king."

"Well actually, I think that would be a great trait for a ruler. As long as you apologize for something that you actually did, not something you had no control off." I said.

"Really?" he said, brightening up. "Do you think I would make a good king?"

"Uhhh." I said, not expecting that question. "I'm sure you make an excellent king."

"I'm not sure. I've always been told that I'm too dumb to be king, or that my magic isn't strong enough." he said, looking down.

"I think those people are real dumb ones. You have plenty of time to become a great king, plus I think your magic is cool!"

"You think so? I don't know, plant and animal magic isn't as interesting as fire magic, space magic, or even poison magic.

"What, you can do so many things with your magic, you can make plants grow, and control animals! You could keep the kingdom's food supplies from drying up with your plant magic, plus you could always control a large animal to attack a threat, or use smaller animals as spies. Your magic is going to make you an even better king, I'm sure!"

Jack looked back up at me, and his face growing darker with his blush. "Th- thank you!"

"No problem. " I said back. "Now let's go and try to find the others, hopefully their still somewhere in this gardened."


	33. Arthur's flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exciting day, Maria travels with Arthur into the secret tunnels.

I stood outside the entrance to the secret tunnels. Arthur was all ready inside, and I was supposed to follow behind him.

But I didn't want to. But I made a promise, and since it was made to one of my possible future murders, I had to go through with it. 

"Maria, I want you to be careful. Author has been . . . different lately." Blake said 

"Different how?"

"It's, it's hard to explain. But I just have a bad feeling about this, alright?" he said taking my hand.

"I agree with Master Blake." Mason said butting in. "That Arthur fellow is bad news, Lady Maria. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Maria! Are you coming?" Arthur yelled before I could answer.

"Yes, I'm coming!" I yelled. "I'll be fine." I said turning back to them. I gave them a small smile, then walked into the passage.

I was walking blindly for a while, until a saw a flicker of light up ahead. It looked like Arthur's fire, but it kept moving away from me. I trailed behind it, through all the twist and turns of the passages.

"Why are these tunnels so long?" I thought. The light finally came to a stop, but Arthur was turned away from me.

"Hey, why did you keep running away from me? Do you even know the way back? This place is so confusing, haha." I said, hopping to the lighten the mood.

Arthur didn't say anything, but he did turn around to face me. His face was unmoving, and his eyes were blank. I almost couldn't see his iris, and I took a step back.

"Maria." he chocked out. "I'm sorry." He took a few step forward, but I kept moving away.

"Sorry for what?" I asked. "I need to get out of here." I thought, but then I hit a wall.

"Shoot!" I tried finding a gape for a doorway with my hand, but Arthur had already stopped in front of me, and pulled my hand away.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this Maria, I truly am." he whispered, as he stood only inches away from me.

"Do what?" I asked. "Is it because of your parents? If they put you up to this . . . I'm sure I can find you a way out." 

He stiffened, and his eyes flashed with terror. " You don't understand, I have to do this, Maria." he said again, before closing his eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered. 

That was thing I heard before my ears were filled with the sounds of my own screams, as his flames consumed my body, and my life.


	34. Help from Unexpected Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria thinks of a plan to help Arthur, and herself.

I woke up, and immediately ran to the pitcher of water on my vanity. I took big gulps of it, and splashed water on my face.

Once I was done, I realized I was crying. "Arthur, why did you do that to me?" I thought. I knew he was still a love target, and that there was always a possibility of killing me.

But still, it hurt knowing what he did to me. It literally hurt so much, dying from fire might be up there as the worst way to die, next to drowning.

I didn't want to die again, so I needed a way to get past this. I could always not go to the secret tunnels with him, but that would only garneted me one day. I need to find a way for Arthur to never want to kill me again.

But first, I looked at the clock. "I still have time to give Theodore some cakes. I'll do that first, and hopefully think of a plan."

A while later

I walked back into the library, and marched down the halls to Mason's room. If I wanted to talk Arthur out of killing, I should go to the one that did just that.

I knocked on his door once, then again when he didn't answer. I heard moving inside, and Mason finally opened the door, yawning a bit. "Maria?" he asked.

I knew it was early in the morning, but it was odd seeing Mason so unkept, Though I had to admit, his bedhead was cute.

"Mason." I said regaining my composure. "I need you tell me everything you know about the Miller's, and wither or not I can use that information to save Arthur from his parents."

He blinked a couple of time, unsure of what he just heard. "Well, Lady Maria." he started. "I'd love to help, but I would need some tea first, mind getting us a maid?"

I left to get him some tea, which didn't take long. But it was long enough for Mason to get changed into his normal outfit.

"Should I have changed outfits too." I thought as I took a long sip of tea, mimicking Mason. 

"So Lady Maria," he said. "You want me to tell you all the secrets of my former implorers to save . . . Arthur?"

I nodded, stuffing a croissant into my mouth.

He sighed. "Well Maria, I can try. But I'm afraid that since Arthur had lived with them his whole life, it would be harder to make him stop doing his parents doing."

He took a sip of tea before saying. "And why do you want to save him? How do you even know that he's following his parents orders?"

I gulped. I couldn't tell him the truth for various reasons. What could I say to convince him?

"I, I had a permeation in a dream. I just think that Arthur will be in a lot of trouble soon, and you're the only one who can help me." I said looking down at my tea cup.

"Plus, your also the one who intended to kill me, but still stopped." I thought.

Mason didn't say anything for a moment, and neither did I. 

He let out a long sigh, before placing down his tea cup with a clink. "I'm still not sure why you keeping lying to me, but fine. I will help you save Arthur."

I looked up to him, and smiled. "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me."

He snorted. "You're not going to be so glad once I get into all the details of the Miller's depravity."

"So should we start on their genetic experiments or their secret sex ring?"


	35. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria finds out more about the Miller's, and starts a plan to end them.

I stood outside Arthur's door, trying to calm my breath. This was going to be challenging, I knew. But the other option was having my death loom over me, and I couldn't have that. Plus, after all that I've learned about the Millers, I need to stop them. 

I knocked on the door, and Arthur opened a moment after. I walked through before he could say anything, and closed the door behind me.

"What's going on Maria?" he asked as I sat down on a chair, and motioned him to sit on the bed. He did, with a very confused look on his face. 

"I wanted to talk with you privately, is that all right?" I asked.

"Oh sure," Arthur said "Or we could do something more exciting than talking." he said with a wink.

I had to physically restrain myself from shuddering in horror. I mean, he was only 11 years old! But then I thought about all the weird, horrible things that the Miller's did, so I can't say I'm surprised.

"Actually, I have something very serious to talk about with you." I said. "It's about your parents."

Arthur's face shifted, and his eyes became dull. "What about them?" he asked quietly.

I paused for a moment, before saying "I know your parents sent you here to kill me."

"What!" he yelled, jumping up from the bed. "I-I-I would never do that!" He walked franticly around the room.

"Arthur, look me in the eye." I said calmly. He calmed down for a moment, but he still wouldn't look me in the eye, instead shifting his gaze everywhere but me.

"You don't have to lie, I know the truth. I know you plan to kill me later today when we're alone together in the secret passages."

He stayed silent, but finally stopped moving. "I also know that you don't want to do it, and that your parents are making you. But I don't how." I said.

Arthur continued staying silent for a while, and I was about to ask more when he said "You wouldn't understand. My parents- my parents are-they are impossible for me to fight against."

"I know that. They are much more sinister than they let on. I know about their experiments on the human body, and what it does to people. Have they done that to you too?" 

He didn't say anything again, but I could hear him crying. I went over to him, and pulled him to sit down on the bed. 

"You don't have to tell me if they did, I just wanted you to know that I'm there for you." I said quietly. 

"I used to be normal." he said quietly. "My eyes used to have color in them, and I was supposed to have two types of magic. But they took it all away."

"Arthur, I didn't know."

"Nobody does, not even I know the full extent of their experiments. I do know that I was one of the lucky ones, some lost their eyesight and went blind, others were deformed in different ways, and some . . . some never made it."

We sat in silence for a moment, and I went over what he said. Just what were his parents doing. Mason told be a lot, but from what Arthur was saying it seemed to go deeper.

"We'll, then we need to stop that from happening. Let's go." I said standing up.

"Wha-we-we can't just stop them!" he said. "They have other noble houses working under them, they would never face repercussions for their actions!" 

"How many noble houses work for them?" I asked.

"I don't know how many, but I do know that at least the Frost's were working with them."

"The Frosts, Blake's parents? They were involved?"

He nodded. "His father was, possibly his mother too. His father sold illegal chemicals to my parents. My parents found out that he was inflating the price, and I think they might've done something about.

"Are you implying that they were the ones who burnt down the Frost's manor, killing everyone but Blake.

"I think so, yes. But this is exactly why we can't stop them! If their willing to burn down inter buildings of innocent people, they could do so much worse! Especially to you! 

"Why me? I know they wanted me to die, but why exactly?" I asked.

"Because they fear your power. It's very rare for someone to have three types of magic, and on of which is healing! They tried to get rid of you before, but when that failed, they sent me." 

Arthur grabbed my hands, and said "I'm really sorry Maria, I really really am. I don't want to kill you, but if I don't my parents will do something much much worse."

A part of me felt like this was all a lie, that it was a trick to break down my guard and to kill me again. It didn't help that he had killed me yesterday.

But I looked into his creamed colored eyes, and they looked so . . . lost. So distressed and sad, so hopeless. I wonder what his real eye color was, and if they would tell a happier tale.

"It's okay Arthur, it really is. I forgive you. But I will still try to stop your parents, and I need your help in doing so." I pleaded.

He nodded, but still looked unsure. "I don't think we can stop them." 

"Maybe we can't stop them, but surly the King could, we'll just tell Jack to tell his dad." I said, getting up.

"Common." I called out. "You can come out now."

The painting on the wall slide away, and out stepped Mason. "Well that certainly took long enough." he said in his usual snarky tone. 

Arthur looked back and forth between us, then exclaimed "You were there the whole time!"

Mason nodded. "Yes, Lady Maria wanted another witness to hear about the information you had on your parents"

Arthur looked at me with a hurt expression on his face, but I quickly tried to solve it. 

"I'm sorry for not telling you. But I knew you were trying to kill me later, and I was scarred. Plus, Mason already knows about some of the horrors done by your parents, in fact he was the one to tell me."

Arthur looked at Mason, who just nodded. 

"I know that you both have had a rocky relationship with each other, but you need to put that aside for now. We have a greater goal of exposing the Miller's, and I need you both to do so." I said, taking both of their hands.

"I also know that you both don't want to harm to come my way, and that you are willing to protect me. So please don't argue." 

Mason was the first to speak. "While I still would be hesitant to befriend him, it would be detrimental to our plans, and to you, if we fought. So I shall not do so."

"Neither will I." Arthur said. "We need to all stay in this together if we want to stop my parents."

"Good." I said, giving both their hands a squeeze before letting go. "Then let's go talk to Jack."

I lead the two down the halls to the dining room, where Jack and Blake were waiting. Before one could ask where we have been, I told them everything.

Blake was the most shocked, especially at the part about the his family, and the true origins of his manor's fire.

Jake struggled to not throw up as Mason went into the details of the Miller's secret life. But he managed to pull through, and immediately got to action.

"We're heading to the castle. Corruption on this scale must be brought to my father immediately, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in a while, I was on a trip. It might take w while for me to update again because I have school work to catch up on. So please enjoy this longer than usual chapter for now.


	36. Face the evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and boys go to face the evil.

The ride to the castle was very long and boring, but it was necessary. That didn't take away from how dull it was.

But, five hours later, we made it. As we stepped out the carriage, a guard came to greet us. The head guard it seemed, by his more over-the-top amour.

"Prince Jack, why are you here so soon, you weren't meant to return in a few more days." his eyes shifted to the rest of us, and lingered a bit on Mason.

"And why have you brought your friends?"

"We have an urgent message for my father. Can you take us to him now.

The guard looked us up and down, probably wondering what a group of preteens need to tell the king.

"The king is unavailable now, as he is in a meeting with the Miller Noble house."

I was taken a back in surprise, and so were the others.

"Then case, we need to see him immediately!" I said.

"Why exactly?" he asked.

"I-well, it's hard to explain. But trust we need to tell the king crucial information, of which could save lives!"

He looked like he was pondering it, but responded with "You may all go speak with him, but I shall come too."

I nodded, and the guard lead the way through the maze that was the castle. As we passed through glamorous hall after glamorous, I felt bad for the servants who had to clean them.

But finally; we arrived to the meeting room. Jack walked up to the door, paused, but then loudly knocked on the door.

"Farther, I need to speak with you right now!" he explained.

The door opened, and the king stood there with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What are you doing here so early? Why did you bring your friends too? And what is important that you need to interrupt me?" he said.

"I-uh-" was all Jack could put out, reverting back to usual self, so I picked up for him.

"Fr-your highness. We believe, no, we know that the people you were just speaking to are criminals, who use children as test subjects for curl experiments ."

Frederich blinked in response. "These are serious allegations, what is your proof?"

Both Mason and Arthur stepped up. "We both can testify against the Millers, as I have personally seen their criminal side." Mason said.

"And I," Arthur said, much more quietly "have personally experienced their experimentation"

The king was silent yet again. I was getting tired of it. Though maybe I'm just too impatient.

"James, I want you to prepare a squadron of guards to search the Miller's mansion. I will give you more details after I gain more information."

The guard, James, nodded and left. The king turned to us, and said "I want to believe you children; but I need evidence straight from the source. If any of you would like me as I talk to the Miller's, you may."

I stepped up first. "I will gladly do the talking, your highness."

He nodded, and turned to the boys. "You may all join if you wish, but it's not necessary; especially you Arthur."

"No." Arthur said shaking his head. "I'm no longer going to run away from my parents. It's about time I confront them for all they've done."

"And we'll be right next to you." Blake said.

The king smiled. "That's wonderful to here." he opened the doors wide open. "Now let's go face the evil."


	37. The faces of evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria speaks to the Miller's for the first, and hopefully last time.

This was the first time I ever met the Millers, the ones who did so much horrific things to so many people. They weren't what I was expecting at all.

Mr. Miller had bright red hair like Arthur, and the pale skin too. His eyes were a dark green, as he turned to look at me, I saw a flash of hatred in them.

Mrs. Miller was smaller than her husband, and even her son. Her hair was a dark brown, her eyes a lighter brown. She gave me a smile, but it was tinted with malicious. 

They both exaggerate white clothes, covered in jewels. It honestly hurt to look at them because of all the glare.

"Ah you are the girl with three magics. It's so wonderful to finally meet you." Mrs. Miller said, putting down her tea cup.

"Ma'am, you don't need to pretend to be nice. I know who you really are."

"What do you mean? My wife is the nicest person in the whole world!" 

I turned to look at him. "You should stop lying. I know what you've done to children, to your own son."

They exchanged looks to each other, then turned back to me.

"Oh, will my son is often . . . imaginative. It was probably just a nightmare."

"Just a nightmare? You were the ones to put me through that nightmare!" Arthur screamed. He rushed at them, but was held back by Jack.

"Really, you're still denying it all? I'm surprised that you're still denying it. I mean, you have two key witnesses." Mason said.

"You-what, what could you possibly mean?" Mrs. Miller asked

"Well, you did hire me to kill Lady Maria. You also sent your own son once I refused." Mason said with his signature smirk.

They both went silent. Maybe they finally got they couldn't walk out of this.

"It would be in the best interest for everyone if you simply imitated your crimes. We know what you have done, so just give up." I told them.

Mrs. Miller let out a long sigh and nodded. "You're right, I suppose it's for the best to confess."

I let out a small smile. Glad that this was finally over. Glad I could stop them.

But then Mrs. Miller moved towards me. I felt a surge of pain in my stomach and I looked down; I was just stabbed with a knife.

"Huh." I said "I figured if you had to kill me yourself it would've been more interesting." despite what I just said, it hurt a lot. It kept getting worst as I started bleeding out.

"Wha-" Mrs. Miller said before a flash of movement. My eyes were dropping and my conscious was fading. I could hear a chorus of people shouting my name as I fell down.

"I hope I don't die. I don't want to repeat this day again."


	38. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria awakes after her stabbing.

I opened my eyes. I felt a sharp pang in my stomach wear I was stabbed. But I shouldn't have been able to feel that. 

I slowly sat myself up. It took a while because of excruciating pain but I once I managed to I looked around the room.

The stones walls were a dazzling white and rows of beds just liked mine lined the walls. I must be in the castle informatory then. Which meant I haven't died.

And apparently I was changed into a white dress. I lifted it up to look at my wound. It was just as ugly as it felt. 

The door opened and let the dress fell back down. It was the King and prince Jack.

"How are you feeling Maria?" Jack asked.

"I've been through worse." I said with a small smile. "I'll get through this."

"I'm glad. I've already sent for Mrs. Silvia to come and speed up your recovery." the Kings said.

I nodded. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"Oh, Mason and Arthur are in questioning on right now. They're the ones who know the most about the crimes that the Miller's have done."

"What about Blake?" I asked.

"Oh, well, he's right over there actually." Jack pointed to a bed surround by a curtain. He pulled it aside and showed a sleeping Blake.

"What happened to him?" I asked. I tried to get up, but I was sent back down because of the pain.

Jack rushed back to my side. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just tell me what happened to Blake."

"After you were stabbed, Mason and Arthur pounced on Mrs. Miller. Mr. Miller tried to stop him, but Blake stood in his way. They managed to subdue the Miller's, but Blake got stabbed in the process." Jack explained. 

"Well he be alright?" I asked.

"Soon. I have already sent for Mrs. Silvia to properly heal you two." The King said.

He turned to his son and said. "I would like to speak with Maria for a moment, go."

Jack looked surprised but nodded. He left the room, giving me a concerned look before the door closed behind him.

Frederich sat down on the bed next to be sighed. "So, I assume you were the one who got killed yesterday?

"Yep. Arthur killed me when we were alone together. I guess I can cross off being burnt alive of the death list." I said with chuckle.

"Oh, I crossed that one off long ago. It's might be the worse way to die. Well except being poisoned by a Scarlet Ivy. That was a slow, agonizing death."

I nodded. "What will happened to the Miller's?" 

"Well, right now their both being charged with attempted murder for you and your brother. Once the other two are down with questioning, we'll start a formal investigation."

"Depending on how much we find, we could sentence them to death." 

"Really?"

He nodded. "If all that you have said is true, then yes."

"Now if you excuse me, I have royal duties to attended to. Try to get some rest, alright Lily?"

And with that I was effectually alone again. I sighed. I'll just get some sleep, and hopefully things will be better when I wake up.


	39. Just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria has a dream.

I was walking down a long dark corridor. The only light was the candle in my hand.

No one else was with me, but I heard the voices. Blake, Mason, Arthur, and even Jack whispered into my ears with each step I took.

It was hard to make out what they were saying, but from what I could hear it made my stomach churn.

But I kept walking. To where I don't know, but hopefully to somewhere better. The hallway started to shrink around me, and finally the voices stopped.

Because they were drowned out by the sound of rushing water. I started running, but the walls were closing in too fast. I was wedged between them as the water took over everything.

I woke up gasping for air. "It was just a dream.", I whispered. "Just a dream."

The guest room I was staying was dark, the windows barred. They were covered after yesterday's attack. Or was it really yesterday? I've given up after the past (two?) week.

I would wake up, get killed in some horrific fashion, reset the day, figure out how to not die, then sleep and repeat. Though in my dreams I still had to die, because why not.

I shuttered. I wanted to go next door to Jack, but who knew what was waiting outside to kill me. So I just snuggled into bed, and hoped that I could get at least one day without death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but I'm really tired.


	40. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria has to leave the boys behind.

"Maria, you don't look okay? Do we need to send you back to infirmary?" Jack asked me.

I shook my head no. "I'm just a bit tired. that's all." I lied. Well partly. I was tired, but I also skipped breakfast earlier. I didn't feel like resetting again so soon. 

Jack stared at me for a second, but just sighed. "Well alright Maria, if you say so." 

"I do. But hey," I said looking out the window. "It's such a nice day, let's go to the garden!"

I took his hand and lead him outside to the castle garden. It was my favorite place in the castle, and remined me of home.

"Are you sure it's safe out here? Last time we came here you were attacked!" Jack said yelled.

Oh right. I forgot about that. I think that was three days ago? Or should it be six days ago? I can't tell anymore.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. I have my poison magic, and you have your plant and animal magic. We'll be able to fight them off."

"My magic wouldn't be able to fight off anyone, and your poison magic isn't that great yet."

Was he still insecure about his magic? Didn't we already talk about this? Oh wait, I think that was a day that restarted. 

"You can control animals! You could send in a tiger to kill someone, or a the dogs from the kennels, oh or get a flock of birds to peck someone's eyes out! You're magic is so cool!"

"I-I guess if you put it like that it's. . ." he said. 

"Oh, uh, what I meant to say is that your magic can be useful for protecting me." I said.

"Plus, your magic can do more than just attack, you can grow things too! That's better than any of my magic"

Jack smiled weakly. "I know, it's just that . . . when you were stabbed by Ms. Miller, everyone else attacked them while I just stood, holding your lifeless body, doing nothing."

"You shouldn't feel bad about that Jack. You still he-"

"Miss Bonaparte, the king wishes to speak to you." a messenger said. as he appeared around the bend.

"Oh well, see you later Jack." 

"I'll come with you." he said.

"Your father only whishes to speak with Miss Bonaparte your highness."

"Oh,"

I turned to look at him as I followed behind the messenger. Hopefully he wasn't mad.

I followed the messenger through the confusing and grand halls of the palace. Finally we arrived at the king's office. The messenger left as I opened the door.

"Hello your high-Frederich" I corrected as I walked in. It was just him and Mrs. Silvia .

"Hello Lily, I just needed to talk to you for a moment."

"Uh, sure." I sat down on a chair. "Is it about how much I've been dying lately?"

He nodded. "Yes, I've increased castle security, but it seems that it's still a problem."

"Yeah, I thought that out of the two of us you would've been killed more." I joked.

He smiled. "Oh trust, I've been, stabbed, poisoned, or drowned more times than I count." he said with a chuckle.

"But now it seems that you are the main target of the attacks." Frederich leaned back into his chair.

"The Miller's must really hate me then." I said. "But how do they keep sending assassins if they're locked up?"

"Well, some of the assassins have been traced back to business partners of the Miller's" he explained.

"But some have come from other sources, ones who want you gone for different reasons."

I blinked. "Like what? I don't think I did anything else to deserve death."

"You don't deserve it. But some think you do for being from another world." Mrs. Silvia said.

"Other people know about it!" I screamed. "I-how!"

"They don't know much, and neither do we." she explained. "But what we do is that a group of people know we are from a different world, and to get rid of us for that reason."

"What-what do we do?" I asked.

"Nothing." Mrs. Silvia shook her head. "We can't stop an enemy we barely know."

"We can only prolong their attacks, that's why I'm sending you home." Frederich said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. It would be nice not to die each day, but I didn't want to leave the boys behind with the mess I made.

He must have seen the look on my face, so he said "Mason and Arthur will be find. They are under the nations best security."

"What about the prince?" I asked. Jack would be disappointed if I left.

"Jack will be fine. In fact, spending some time away might help him get over you." 

I nodded. "Well alright then." 

I turned to Mrs. Silvia. "Will you be returning with me?"

"Yes, but Blake will be staying here to help his friends."

I wasn't surprised by that. For the past week he's been avoiding me. When ever I tried talking to him; he either excused himself or I died and forgot about it. Maybe he'll cool down once I left.

"Well, if that's it. You two need to get packing." We both got up and I opened the door for her.

"Be safe Lily." was the last thing Frederich said to me.


	41. Time for a new Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria get's reading for school.

6 years later

"Wake up Lady Maria, you can't afford to be late going to school!" Nanny Mary said as she threw the cover off me.

I got up with a long sigh. "Today's the day, isn't it?"

"It is Maria, so we must get you ready quickly." Linda said.

I nodded. I didn't say anything as the servants packed clothes and brushed my hair. It has grown past my waist, and I had recently started adding curls to the bottom of it. It helped me look a little more different than my mother.

"I'll get dressed by myself, just make sure everything is in the carriage for when we leave."

"Yes Maria." Linda walked out of the room, but turned around. 

"Is something wrong? I'd thought that you'd like to see your old friends again."

Oh right. The boys have been gone from my life for quit some time now. A part of me missed them, but the other part remembered the danger they were to me.

That part of me was aware that the Magical Academy was the place the plot of the game took place, and the place where I was most likely going to die again.

"It'll be nice to see them, yes, but I just don't want to leave home." I answered.

Linda nodded. "Home will always be here for you to come back to. Plus I'll be coming with you!' She shot me a smile before leaving me alone.

She was right. Over the last few years she's become one of my closes friends, not that there was much competition. My only real friend I've ever a had has been . . . unavailable for while.

That was the real reason I didn't want to leave. Even and if me and Theodore didn't speak to each other anymore, I still wanted to be near him. Or as near as I could be, with the secret passage way blocked.

I straighten my back. This was not the time to dwell on the pass. I am Maria Bonaparte, and I will survive this game.


	42. Opening Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria meets someone at the opening ceremony.

The carriage ride to the academy was long and boring. I half listened to Mrs. Silvia as she talked about being a teacher. She was following me to the school as the healing magic teacher. I mostly spent my time looking at the passing country. But it over before I knew it, and now I was looking up at my new home.

It was huge, almost as big as the palace. It was covered in windows that glared down at me. It looked friendly enough, but I knew not to trust it.

There was other students milling about, but I ignored them and made my way inside. A hush followed as I made my way to the door; I could feel their eyes on me.

Most didn't know about my involvement with the take down of the Millers. It was safer this way, I already had enough targets on my back from the few people who did know. Though to keep that number lower, I've been banned from any social party since then.

The grand hall was as grand as it's name. Chairs were set out in rows, and some students were already seated at the front. I moved to the back corner and watched as more students made their way in.

Most were boring and generic, though one did catch my eyes. They were wearing a long black cloak despite the weather, and stayed a distance away from everyone else.

"That better not be another assassination to kill me." I thought as I watched them move to the other side of the room.

"Um, excuse?" a meek voice asked. I was too busy watching the cloaked man to notice that someone had come up to me.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around to look at them.

My heart started pounding and my eyes widened. Long red hair with pretty blue eyes, it was the MC of the game, the protagonist who all the boys feel in love with, the one who would spell my doom, Scarlet Grace.

"I was wondering if I could sit next to you, since we both have healing magic and will be classmates,"

Oh right. I haven't thought about that. That's going to be troublesome. Scarlet looked confused, probably because of my lack of words.

"I'll, go away then," she started to move away.

"Wait!" I called out. "You can sit with me, I just didn't know I would be having classmates for healing magic,"

Scarlet sat down next to me. "Yes, it's rare for there to be any students for healing magic, let alone three,"

I cocked my head. "Three?" There's only meant to be one in the original game, but I don't see how my actions could have made another one.

She nodded. "Yes, my cousin also has healing magic. I guess it must be genetic."

I nodded too, racking my brain for any knowledge of Scarlet's family. In the original, Scarlet discovered her healing magic after surviving a fire which killed the rest of her family. Shortly after her magic was discovered and she was sent to the academy. Maybe she stayed with some distant family between the two events?

"Oh, the ceremony is starting," Scarlet said, shaking me from my mind. We both sat up straight as the headmaster walked onto the podium at the front of the room.

He began a long and dull speech about the school's history and the expiations we would have as students. I struggled to get through it all with nodding off. 

The headmaster bit back a cough before stepping away. "I'll now be handing off the rest of speech to our beloved Prince Jack, who this year will also be our student body president."

Girls swooned as Prince Jack walked up the podium, and I could see why. His light blue hair was perfectly styled, along with his pure white royal outfit. He gave a smile to the crowd, and a girl in the front row fainted as I stiffened up.

"Today is the start of a new year at this fine academy. For some this will your first, for others it will be your last. But I hope that no matter what, you shall enjoy your time here, learning new skills, making new friends, and trying your best to bring this school,"

He scanned the crowd, as if he looking for someone. I ducked my head down low, hoping he didn't see me.

"I can't wait to spend time with you this year," he gave one last dazzling smile which sent another girl fainting to the ground, and walked off the podium.

After that everyone got up to ever find their friends if they were second or third years, or trying to find their room information like Scarlet and me.

"It says here that our rooms will be right next to each other," Scarlet said looking down at her paper.

"That makes sense, they like to group those with the same magic together. Will you be sharing a room with your cousin then?" I asked.

She shook her head no. "I won't be having any roommates. The headmaster gave me my own room incase my roommate would harass me. Besides, my cousin is a boy."

Before we could leave, Scarlet gasped. I turned around and was face to face with the prince.

"Hello Maria,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now over 600 hits! Thank you guys!


	43. The Prince part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria talks with the prince again.

My heart felt like it was going to explode. This was the first time in years that I've been near one of the love interest. I should count myself lucky that it was only Prince Jack and not one of the more dangerous ones.

Though that might not be the case anymore. He now radiated power, and he seemed to be completely in control. Gone was the shy boy I knew, now a powerful man stood in front of me. And he was probably waiting for answer. 

I didn't want to seem informal, but would he want me to be more casual like when we were kids?

I chose formal, so with a bow I said "Good morning prince Jack,"

As I stood back up I added "Or would you prefer just Jack,"

Jack gave me a smile, and despite the danger I felt my heart flutter. 

"I'm glad you remembered Maria," his voice was calming up close. "Just call me Jack,"

I nodded, then turned to Scarlet. She was staring at us both with wide eyes. Would it be better or worse if she stuck around? 

"This is my classmate, Scarlet Grace. We both are in healing magic," I explained.

Scarlet did a clumsy bow and said hello to the prince. When she got up Jack held her hand and softly kissed it. She face turned as red as her hair.

"It was lovely to meet you Miss Scarlet, but I shall be taking Maria for a bit," Jack said.

The panic came back. I could handle being with him in a crowd with everyone watching us, but alone together? I didn't now Jack well enough anymore to insure me safety. I don't even now my own room to teleport too in case anything went wrong.

I shoot look to Scarlet, hoping she'll pick up the hint and stay. But alas, she was to infatuated to go against his words. Or she might be too scared to go against the prince.

"Of course your highness, I need to find my cousin anyway. Have fun Maria!" she left with a wave and made her way through the crowd.

Jack took me by the arm and lead me though the crowd around us. I could their whispers, the theories about our relationship. Some of them made me want to yell at the crowd, but mostly I just wanted to run and hide away.

If Jack heard any of them, he didn't show it. Instead he kept the smile on his face until we left the grand hall. His face fell flat and his eyes seemed duller. 

I wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything. So instead I just leaned into him as we walked through the halls.

Eventually we turned into the garden and I let out a gasp. It was beautiful. Everything was in bloom and air smelled heavenly. I let go of Jack and rushed outside.

I ran until a found an area full of purple flowers. They were so prefect, just like all those years ago.

"I'm glad you still like flowers so much Maria, I made sure everything was in bloom for your arrival," Jack said as he walked up behind me.

I turned around to face him. "Thank you so much! This place is beautiful!" 

Jack gave me a smile, but now it was a familiar one. It was the same one that he used to give me whenever he was nervous as a kid.

"Jack, I know this might seem like an odd question, but how come you changed so much?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked me, reverting back into his new, colder self.

"Well, it just seems like you're . . . colder, less there around other people, more distant. Did something happen while I was away?" I looked up into his eyes.

"I-no Maria, nothing happened. I just grew up like everyone else," He was lying, his eyes told me there was more to it.

But I let it go. I couldn't blame him for not telling me, we had only just reunited after all.

"If you say so Jack," I said. "I'd love to stay with you longer, but I do need to find my room,"

He nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later, at the opening dinner,"

Oh right, the dinner. That's when all the students eat a large grand meal together. Which means that I'll probably run into the other love interests. Yay.


	44. Boarding Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria finds her new room.

I made my way back to the grand hall. It was emptier than before, most of the students were already found their rooms. If only Scarlet was still here, I could've just followed her.

The few students left were still staring at me, so I quickly left. The boarding rooms for the students were a little bit away from the man canvas. I could've teleported, but it was nice to explore.

The main pathway was lined with bushes blooming with flowers. They weren't as beautiful as the ones in the garden, but they were still pretty. I would've stopped to smell them if I wasn't too busy.

The boarding house was as grand as the main canvas, but smaller. Since I was a first year student, my room was on the first floor. The halls were crowded with students talking to each other, and servants unloading luggage.

They all went silent as I walked through. Does this have to happened every time I walk through I crowd? This was getting unnerving. 

My room was at the end of the hall, away from the onlookers. My luggage was placed outside. Compared to the mountains at other students doors, mine was just a mound. The dresses I packed saved space by being less frilly, and a bit more comfortable.

I dragged some them all end before surveying my room, or rooms technically. I was in the cream colored sitting room, with two windows and a door on each side. I walked to the right side, and saw it was a bathroom, also colored in cream.

I went to the remaining door and opened it. It was a light purple bedroom, with a king sized bed, vanity, and a desk. Two other doors was in the room, one led to a large closet.

The other led to a small porch outside. A plush chair sat next to a table, with purple flowers. The sun was blocked was a balcony above me.

"Hey Maria!" a voice said to my left. Next to my porch was another one, which was owned by my classmate, Scarlet. Well I assumed anyway.

"Hi, did you find your cousin?" I asked.

She nodded. "He's helping me load in my luggage, the school provided us some proper clothes. He can help you too if you want,"

"No thanks, I already did," I walked back to the bedroom.

"I still have to unload, so see you at dinner," I closed the door before she could answer. I did have to unload, but there was more to do than that. Like safety proofing my room. You never know the dangers that can concur, so better be safe than dead.


	45. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria helps Scarlet get reading for dinner.

It was done, my room was now assassin proof, with plenty of traps and weapons to keep me safe. Or as assassin proof as the school would allow, I'm pretty sure I wasn't allowed to add a spike trap, but oh well, now I could sleep at night without fearing for my life at least.

I looked at the clock. It was 5:30, the dinner started at 6:00. I should probably get going if I didn't want to be late. Or maybe it would be better if I was late, less people to spot me in a crowded room. As I was pondering this, I heard a knock at my door.

"Who can this be?" I thought as I walked over and opened the door.

It was Scarlet, wearing a very uncomfortable looking yellow dress. She looked like she was wincing, but she smiled when she saw me.

"Oh Maria, I'm sorry to be a bother, but you see I was trying to wear this new dress for the dinner tonight, but oh I think I did something wrong. Could you please help me?"

"Sure," 

"Oh thank you Maria!" she said, clasping her hands as best she could.

"You can borrow one of my dress, they're easier to get on," I said as I held the door open for her. It took a while for her to get inside because she could hardly move in that abomination of a dress.

Once we finally made it into my room I started helping her undress. This also took up a lot of time because of how many stupid ribbons there was to untie. By the time I was done it was already 5:45.

"You should be able to get out of the dress now, I'll go find a more suitable one for you,"

Going to my closet I found that it was easier said than done. Most of my dress were either purple, red, or black, none of which would suit her hair, plus our body sizes were a bit different too. Digging through the back, I found a simple but elegant white dress. It was one of my older dresses, but it should be able to fit her good enough. 

I walked out and held the dress for her to take. She grabbed it out my hands before pushing me out of the room.

"What was that for?" I wondered. A minute later Scarlet walked out. She looked much better in the dress I gave her then the one she came wearing in.

"Oh this is so lovely, thank you so much!" she said as she rushed and gave me a hug. 

I didn't hug her back, but I did say "You're welcome,"

Scarlet let go of me and looked at the clock saying 5:59. "Oh no, we're going to be late. This'll be such a bad first impression." She started dragging me to the door and flung it open and pulled us both outside into the hallway.

"We have to to hurry if we don't want to be too lat-oh I'm so sorry I forgot about you!" she said suddenly. She let go of me and rushed over to her doorway, then dragged someone else back, someone who familiar and made my heart pound.

Scarlet was saying something to them, but it I didn't pay attention. I was staring into his warm brown eyes. Those haven't change.

"Oh, sorry for not giving an introduction. Maria, this is my cousin-"

"Theodore," I croaked out, as I tried not to cry.


	46. Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria finally meet's Theodore again.

"How did you know?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh, uh, you told me earlier," I lied. 

Was this really happening? Theodore was never even mention in the game, how did he get into the school? He's not even supposed to have magic, but somehow he's got healing magic now? The only changes from the games were made by people from Earth. I don't think Ms. Silvia or Frederich had met him, so did I do something?

"Maria? You're spacing out a bit," Scarlet said.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit flustered meeting your cousin." That wasn't a full lie.

Scarlet laughed. "That's surprising. The outfit he's wearing isn't very flattering,"

"This was the best out of my options," Theodore said. He wasn't looking at me, but my eyes were still glued on him.

His outfit was pretty horrendous. A decade out of style with big puffy pants and sleeves, and in a similar shade of yellow to the dress Scarlet changed out of.

But if you looked pasted the outfit, he was quite charming. He still had messy dirty blond hair and warm brown eyes. He still had a few freckles on his face, but most faded away. He's gotten a lot taller too. I wonder if he's gotten any fitter, the puffy sleeves got in the way.

"I could help with your outfit," I said without thinking. Well, I was thinking, but of things that were too inappropriate for the situation.

"That would be so sweet Maria!" Scarlet said. "But wait, how would you help with Theodore's outfit?"

"I can sew. I won't be able to completely fix his outfit, but I should at least be able to help out with his shirt,"

"I don't think we have the time for that, we're already so late,"

"Well, you can go up ahead Scarlet, and we'll just meet up with you later," I offered.

"But don't you want to see the prince again?" Scarlet asked.

"I'll see him another time." I nudged her away to the front entrance. "Now go on and have fun!"

She smiled at me before looking over at her cousin. He gave her a small smile, then she walked away.

I waited until the sound of her heels clacking disappeared before looking over at Theodore. It's been two years since I've seen him, and the last time I did at was hurtful. Why did I lie just to hear him say terrible things to me again?

He started moving towards my door. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"You offered to fix my shirt, I figured we would do it in your room," he said.

"Though that's probably inappropriate for us, isn't it?"

I shock my head no. "I never cared about that stuff, remember?"

Theodore sighed. "I remember." 

He held the door opened for me. "Let's hurry up, I don't want to keep Scarlet waiting,"


	47. Scars and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Theodore talk to each other.

Theodore sat down on the couch while I fetched my sewing kit from my bedroom. It was only meant to be an excuse to talk to him again, that would be hard if I couldn't look at him. Well I technically still could if he was shirtless, but that would be too awkward for out first conversion in two years.

But when I got back he was already taking his shirt off. My eyes found themselves locked on his chest. He had abs now, but it was hard to tell with all the scars covering scattered on his chest.

Scars that were my fault. I titled my head down and tired to contain my tears. 

"Maria, are you okay?" Theodore asked. I nodded yes without looking up at him.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

"Because it would be improper," 

"Oh," he didn't say anything after that, and just gave me his shirt.

I sat down on the couch across from him and started expecting his shirt. I wasn't as familiar with men's clothes as I was with women's, I but I could at the very least get rid of the puff out of the sleeves. 

As I threaded the needle and started working, I sent subtle looks his way. He was staring at the fire, looking lost. I took a closer look at his scars. They were all over his chest, too many to for someone to live with. I can still recall the sent of blood coming from his wounds. So, so much blood, covering everything. 

"OW!" I said. I was distracted, and the needle pricked my finger. It was starting to bleed.

"Let me help," Theodore said, coming closer to me.

"No it's alright, you don't have to worry abou-" he took my hand with the hurt finger. A dim light came out of the wound, and the blood and pain disappeared. He let go of my hand and I held the finger in front of my face. 

"When did you get healing powers?" I asked.

"After that day," Theodore said. "After I recovered, I was able to heal wounds,"

I lowered my hand and looked at his chest again. "Does it still hurt?"

". . . sometimes,"

I broke down crying. "I'm sorry Theodore, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, I should've, should've been able to heal you quicker, to make sure your okay. I'm so sorry,"

"It's not your fault I got hurt Maria," he pulled me into his arms, but I barely registered it.

"But it is my fault! I tried to save you but I couldn't do it without help. You could've died because of me! My parents tired to kill your family because of me! I couldn't, I couldn't save you Theodore, even when you were dying in my arms, I couldn't save you!" I cried as I looked him directly in his eyes. 

"Maria-" he started. "Don't blame yourself for what happened to me. I should've been smarter, I shouldn't have go into the forest by myself. And it's not your fault for what your parents tried to do," he hugged me closer but I pulled away.

"Don't blame myself? DON'T BLAME MYSELF? YOU TOLD ME TO BLAME MYSELF!" I yelled and stood up. 

"I spent a year looking for you after my parents made you leave! A YEAR! And when I finally found you, you told me to leave, that you never wanted to see me ever again! That it was my fault that you and your family had to go away!"

"And I did, I did Theodore. I left you alone, even thought you were the only person I had left. And now you're back here, with healing powers of all things, and you just want me stop doing the thing you told me too?"

I finally looked down into his eyes. He was crying, and quickly looked down. Good.

"I'm sorry Maria. I didn't think you would've been so hurt by it, that you would've cared so much."

"Why would I care? I was told by only friend, my first friend, that they never wanted to see me again, how would that not hurt?" I asked.

"I cared about you Theodore. If I didn't, why would go try to find you? I just don't understand why you, why you said those things to me,"

I felt deflated after that. All those things I've thought of over the years, came tumbling out, I just felt numb.

"It was my parents idea," Theodore said quietly

"What?"

"They told if you ever found me again, that I should reject you. They didn't anymore problems from your parents, so you and I couldn't be friends anymore. I didn't want to say those things Maria, I really didn't,"

"Then why did you? You could've just told me the truth, I would've listened."

"Would you Maria, would you?" he said looking up at me.

"You already saved my life at that, and stood up against your parents to save me and my family once they found out. Maria, you threatened to kill them, not just threaten, you used your poison magic against your own father when he tried to stop you from helping me,"

He stood up and walked toward me. "We were too close to each other for own good. I'm sorry,"

I hugged him. "I still don't forgive you," I hugged him tighter. "But thank you for telling me why,"

He hugged me back, and we stayed like that for a while. It felt good to go back to something like this. Everything was finally perfect.

Until someone knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since the last update, I was writing for a contest which took longer than I wanted it to. Then I went back to my other story since it's easier to write for.
> 
> I hope everyone liked this one, I sure did.


	48. Staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria helps out Scarlet.

I let go of Theodore and walked over to open the door.

"Scarlet, what happened to you?' I asked. She was standing in my door, and was covered in mud, face red from crying.

"I was walking to the dinner," she started, walking past me into my room. "When some noble girls came up to me and told I didn't belong."

"Did they do this to you?' Theodore asked.

She nodded. "They said that I didn't deserve a dress this nice, so they pushed me into a puddle."

She started crying again, and I took her hand and lead to my bathroom.

"You can you use my bath to clean,"

"Thank you Maria, and I'm sorry about your dress."

I shook my head. "Don't feel sorry, it's not your fault. Besides, it was an old dress,"

I turned back to look at Theodore. "I'm going to get you guys some new clothes. Something a bit more modern,"

"You don't have to do that," they both said.

"I don't have to, but I will," I answered. "You guys need new clothes, and plus it will be fun!"

"Oh, thank you Maria!" Scarlet said before closing the door.

I let out a sigh as Theodore walked over.

"Thank you for helping Scarlet," 

"It's the least I can do," I said with a shrug. "Us healing magic students should help each other out,"

He smiled. "We should," he walked back over and picked up his shirt. "Is this good for me to wear?"

"I'm not finished," I answered.

"I don't mind it, I'm not going to the dinner,"

"Oh, will then it should be alright. I don't think I'm going to the dinner either, I'll just ask for some food from a servant,"

"You should stay too, I don't want you get to go hungry," I added.

"That would be nice,"


	49. First morning at school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maris is not excited for the first day of school.

Our informal dinner was last night was nice. Scarlet was very apologetic about the dress, no matter how many times I told her it wasn't her fault. She was excited for our shopping trip at least. 

I sighed as I brushed my hair. Today is the first day of classes. I used to be a child prodigy, but over the years my memories of Earth have faded. I was now just a normal 16 year old; at least in intelligence. 

I was already dressed in a simple purple dress, so I made my way to the dining room. This would be my first time seeing it.

"Maria! Good morning!" Scarlet shouted as she catched up to me. She was wearing one of my older dresses; a nice red to go with her hair.

"Good morning"

"Are you excited for class to start? I can't wait for our English class,"

"I prefer chemistry," 

"Really? Is it because it's close to poison magic?"

"I just think it's fun. When do we have out healing class?"

"Hmm," Scarlet brought her hand to her chin. "I think it's . . . our 7th class,"

I nodded, and we walked the rest of the way in silence. We made our way through the halls of the main building. I ignored the stares, but Scarlet looked nervous.

"Wow, this is so beautiful," she gasped as we entered the dinning room. It was grand and elaborate, and students were milling around the tables.

"Where should we sit? she asked.

"I don't think it will really mat-"

"MARIA!"

I was pulled into a hug by someone before I had time to register what happened.

"It's been so long. I'm so glad to see you again!" The person let go of me and looked me in my eyes.

I recognized them instantly, only one person had cream eyes.

"Arthur?"


	50. A changed Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria meets a changed Arthur.

"I'm glad you remembered me!" Arthur gave me a smile, and I smiled back at him. He looked a lot happier than the last time I saw him. That's a change I can get behind.

"I don't think I would be able to forget you,"

"I don't think I'm able to forget you either, I mean after all," 

"You saved me," he whispered as he grabbed both my hands and pulled me closer. His eyes were the same odd color of cream, but now they were filled with earnest and commitment, maybe even . . . love?

"I-I-you don't have to thank me for that. I was only doing the right thing," I took a small step back. 

His eyes told me he didn't buy it, but he let me go.

"You should with me, we have a lot to catch up on,"

"I would love to, but I hope you don't if I bring along a friend," I turned back to Scarlet. The poor girl was being ignored.

"Sure, anything to make you happy,"

We followed behind him to a table at the edge of the dinning hall, once again being stared at by everyone.

Scarlet leaned towards me. "Um Maria, who is he exactly?"

"He's one of my childhood friends. I just helped him with some family issues," That was an understatement, but I didn't feel like explaining everything this early in the morning.

"I think he wants to be more than friends," she whispered, and I just tried not to sigh. 

Breakfast went smoothly considering the company. Arthur talked my ear off about useless things, while I just wanted more information on how much I messed. But it wasn't the place, so I ended up leaving with non of my questions answered. 

We were all on our way to class when Arthur pulled me aside.

"Can we meet in the gardens after class?" his eyes looked hopeful, but also fearful. 

Against my better judgement, I said "I would love to,"


	51. Poison Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria finally meets Mason again.

The rest of the morning was a blur. All the normal classes were held in the morning, so there was not much to talk about. Lunch was boring too, though we did get to eat outside in the garden. 

I said goodbye to Scarlet and Theodore, and headed for my next class, poison magic. I'm not going to lie, I was nervous. Arthur had mentioned Mason a few times, but never said anything about him coming to school like he did in the game. 

I came to the classroom door, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

And waited. And waited, and then waited some more. Did I get the wrong classroom? 

Right before I was going to leave, the door opened and hit me right in the face.

"Ow!" I cried. My hands went to my nose. It was only a bump, but I still went to heal it.

"Oh, I'm sorry for hitting yo-Maria?"

I blinked a couple of times to get the tears out of my eyes. Great, so he really was here.

Mason stood in front of me, looking confused. And a lot cuter than the last time I saw him. He switched the prim and proper look to something more casual. His hair was even a bit disheveled, though one of his eyes was still covered up by it.

"Hi Mason," I said as I lowered my hands. I gave him a smile when he continued to stay silent.

"Um, can I come in?"

He nodded, then grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. Looking around, I noticed that we were the only ones in the classroom. This wasn't going to end well. I took a step back away from him.

"The other's will be here in a minute, our teacher is always shows up late, so everyone does else,"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"This is the best place to practice. I may no longer be an assassin, but I still need to be the best,"

"You're no longer an assassin? But I thought you enjoyed it?"

"I did, but as a prime witness it would look bad if I went around killing people. Plus, I don't think the King would like it if I started doing it again,"

The King? I didn't think Mason would care about his opinion, but they must have worked together on the case.

"Would you like to practice with me?" Mason asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uhhh, is this just an excuse to try and hurt me?"

"Not . . . 100 percent. I just wanted to see how much you've improved since I've been gone,"

That's probably the best I'm going to get out of him. "Sure, but I'm warning you, I've improved a lot in the past six years,"

Mason gave me his signature smirk. "Oh, I'm sure you have Maria, but I don't think I have to worry too much. I'm no longer an assassin, but that doesn't make me any less dangerous,"

And that's exactly what I feared.


	52. Looks like I won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria's fight gets interrupted.

I dodged another one of Mason's attack and rolled on the ground. I touched the ground with my hands, and sent a wave of poison over the floor.

But he leapt up onto a table, and started preparing a new attack.

"Poison rain!" A dark cloud formed over head and started raining down, well, poison.

I crawled underneath a desk for cover, but not before getting hit with a few rain drops.

"Shoot! What am I going to do now?" I thought.

"Oh, wait, I can teleport,"

I focused for a moment, and then teleported behind Mason.

"Oh I see, now what are you going to d-Agh" I cut off his monologue with an uppercut.

He fell back on the desk, holding his nose, and the poison cloud disappeared.

I placed my foot on his chest and leaned down to look him in the face.

"Looks like I won-"

"Could you please not do this in the classroom, that's what the bedroom is for,"

I was so surprised that I jumped up, and Mason took the opportunity to kick my legs.

"Ahh," I yelled, but before I could touch the ground someone was holding me.

I looked up and saw two blue eyes staring down at me. One eye was surround by a burn mark.

"Blake?"

"Hmph," was all he said before pushing me up. Mason was now sitting on the desk, looking as smug as always.

"Looks like I won,"

I scowled. "You took a cheap shot, I was distracted!"

"I took the chance to win, you should've been more prepared,"

"Yeah, will yu-"

"Please stop fighting, we need to clean up the from the last one before the teacher comes in," Blake said.

He was right, the classroom looked like it went through a hurricane, with all the turned over furniture and ripped curtains. 

Mason rolled his eye. "Fine," he got down from the desk and started moving it back in place.

"It's nice to you again," I said to Blake. He turned back to me and looked me straight in the eyes, almost like he was dissecting me.

"Sure," was all he said before moving past me to help Mason push the tables. 

_"Did I do something wrong?"_ I thought as I went to help them.


End file.
